Death, Love and all that's in between
by Nupil
Summary: A must read for people looking for a Virginia/Draco romance with an edge … a deadly edge. (Ie: deaths abound … a wonderful ‘whodunit’ that could put Agatha Christie to shame I tell you!) Full summary inside, click if you dare!
1. Paranoia, paranoia Everybody is out to ...

****

Title: Death, love and all that's in between. 

****

Rating: R purely to be on the safe side.

****

Summary: The critics acclaim 'a masterpiece' 'a diamond in the rough' ' history in the making' and 'a totally cool story dude!' Come one, come all to see mystery, intrigue, murder, romance and a whole lot of luvin'. A must read for people looking for a Draco/Virginia romance with an edge … a deadly edge. (Ie: deaths abound … a wonderful 'whodunit' that could put Agatha Christie to shame I tell you!)

****

Email/Feedback: All reviews, flames (which will be used to heat my cold Chinese take-out) comments etc can be sent to: nupilstar@hotmail.com … or can be told in a wonderful review. And hell I know I have the appetite of a medium sized killer whale so feed feed feed me! 

****

Disclaimer: {My own standard disclaimer} I own all the good parts! (You have to search for them for awhile) Oh except the marvellous characters, they belong to Rowling, as you know. I just manipulate them to my whims. 

****

Notes: After :). For now: Enjoy the start of this epic (okay I wouldn't go that far to deem it an 'epic', shall we all settle for 'thing'? Great!) :)! 

****

Death, love and all that's in between.

__ ****

###

__

Look at her laughing, what a sickening sight. Old pug-face deserves to be put out of her misery.

She wont stand in my way, I will get the power I deserve … she will pay for her useless torment; they will all pay one by one, all that have caused me suffering.

My revenge. Sweet as the honey from the bees. It will be mine!

****

###

' … And Pansy Flint-Parkinson of the Flint-Parkinson estate was found dead early this morning. A young witch found her body not far from Madam Malkins at Diagon Alley. Aurors are investigating into what seems to be an attempted suicide. Her position as Editor…' Virginia groaned and slammed the muggle contraption off, it had been hooked up to Wizard wireless, her fathers twenty-seventh birthday present for her.

She blinked away her sleep and crawled to the bathroom of her muggle London flat to jump into the shower. Twenty minutes later she was dressed casually in muggle clothes and simple black robe in hand when she spotted her daily edition of the _Daily Prophet_ sitting at the window sill. The headline caught her interest. 

**__**

PANSY FLINT-PARKINSON … DEAD. 

She scanned the article and raised her eyebrows, she decided to hurry on to work; now what would happen to Parkinson's job as editor? Who would get it? 

* * * * *

"Oh my, Ginny! Isn't it awful!!" cried Amber in half true shock, half false sadness. Amber; Ginnys best friend. It had taken her awhile to feel comfortable with people, and Amber was one of the few people she felt she could open up to, outside the family. 

"About Pansy, I know, I know! What happened?" Virginia asked incredulously at her office, as Art and layout director of _Witch Weekly. _

"No-one knows, they say it was a suicide … but old pug-face killing herself? I mean really, she was happy with life, she had us, her minions to order around when she wanted a power-trip, Flint and her were planning on having kids … she had enough money … I just can't think of a plausible reason" 

"This is big, oh dear, we have to cover this in this weeks issue. Ahhh it'll never get done in time. How's the family holding up?" 

"Flint? They say his distraught … who cares? Oh and the new editor is being posted up in ½ hour!" Amber's eyes twinkled "I know she passed away like only ten hours ago, but wouldn't it be great if one of us got her office? I mean she had a view of all of Diagon Alley and anything in a 20km radius!"

"Oh that'd be cool, imagine the great meetings and luncheons we can have, so pug-face is gone eh? Ever so cool!" Ginnys eye twinkled with amusement.

Half hour later 

"Oh my, Ginny! Can you believe it?? … ME!"

"I can, I can Amber, you deserve it"

"Oh this is so cool, but I didn't expect _me_ to get it, I always thought old pug-face _hated_ me"

"Amber, you deserve it, you'll make a fantastic editor … but … how longs the position for?"

"Aaah see now I recall why you're my best friend, you always remember everything for me. Yeah I leave for Italy and then on to America just a little over 3 months, but until then, I get the office!"

"Oooh … um, do you know who you'll –"

"Naturally I'd give the job to you silly, do you need to ask? Now come on we have one of our biggest issues to get out '_Tribute to pug-face'_"

* * * * *

Harry groaned and moped his way through his daily misery that was life. He looked at the pale and very dead late Mrs Flint-Parkinson. Sure he hadn't liked her in school, sure he hadn't liked her after school, sure she gave Rita Skeeter a run for her articles and sure she was just downright irritating. But no one deserved this on them, particularly when she wasn't _evil_, just a tittering twit.

His job as auror had him working with some of the most horrendous cases, but that was the other oddity of this death. It was hideous or horrendous. She was just dead, no sick sadist marking. Just cold dead flesh. And it was a death, not a suicide as these idiots claimed. He shook his head at the other idiotic Aurors, why would someone committing suicide have trace of _Be-Lexium_ potion in their lungs? A well-known slow-acting 'killing' potion, rather the fumes … vapours were the 'killing' part. 

Harry shook his head in frustration once more; it was like being a muggle cop. He didn't have anything to go on except search every house in wizard and muggle London for ingredients to _Be-Lexium_. 

Where did he go from here? 

* * * * *

Ron watched Harry, partner auror and best friend, sigh at the body and wondered if he, like usual knew something no one else picked up. Probably.

Ron had given up his childish jealously, he knew Harry would always be better and that was just the way.

"Wonder why Parkinson wanted to kill herself" he said nonchalantly

"What if it wasn't suicide Ron?" 

"What … her wand was right next to her at the exact angle to be if she'd Avada Kedavrad herself, the last spell out of that wand, Parkinson's wand, was the killing curse!"

"Ron, sure her wand was there … but I have this feeling … if you're murdering your self, why would you have deep imprints on the side of your mouth as if something was being clamped down and have traces of Be-Lexium in your lungs? Why would you bother having both in your system? It wasn't a suicide, I can tell you that much."

"Well where do you wanna go from here?"

"Exactly what I've been asking myself dear friend. I just don't know all the charms and spells we've tried have shown us nothing. Nothing, as if the person who did this was never there. We're looking for someone who knows what they're doing and know how to play the game well" 

* * * * *

Draco Malfoy. Tall, sexy and made rich by his fathers fortune. Why wouldn't girls flock to him in hordes? He glanced at girl to his right. _Semi-attractive_ he thought _but not more then half a teaspoon of sense or brains. Pity._

Another day, another female. Another day, another worried sigh from his mother. Another day, another day to increase his family fortunes through his head for business and real estate. If you wanted the best deal for wizardry property, in all parts of Europe, you came to _Draconian Exchanges. _

His eye wandered to the _Daily Prophet._

**__**

PANSY FLINT-PARKINSON … DEAD 

He arched a delicate eyebrow. Since Lucuis had plans of the Malfoy-Parkinson estate, Draco hadn't seen much of Pansy. Draco didn't share in Lucuis and Pansy's dreams of a joint estate … he could not by any means imagine sharing a lifetime with that thing! Draco didn't want those plans … Draco found a means of getting away from them. Draco grimaced at memories of his father, always oppressing him and trying to run his life. All the pain to his mother and him. All the suffering. He also remembered all the years of torment of Pansy squealing in his ear and sighed. Were girls really all the same? At twenty-eight, they still acted fifteen? Oh well, old pug-face deserved to be put out of her misery. 

Ugh. Time to get in the air he chided himself. He was dressed in a sharp charcoal suit and grinned at his reflection. _Yeah you're a handsome devil. _

He flicked over the female in his bed and groaned out-loud; he needed to find someone he could actually stand for more then one night. 

* * * * *

Virginia waved to her brother and Harry. They didn't notice, she huffed and moved closer and waved again, they still didn't notice. She dropped her arm and walked over to them. Seeing her brother was a rare occurrence, what was he doing here? 

"Ron … Harry. Hello!"

"Ginny! Hey, you work here don't you? Oh offcourse, um who's the new editor?" Ginnys fake smile increased at her brother's voice.

"Oh its Amber, she's in Parkinson's old office, why are you here? To interview her about Parkinson?"

"Yeah something like that, mind if we snoop around Ginny?" That was the first time Harry had spoken. She turned and gave him the same 100 wattage fake smile.

"Oh sure, don't mind the work going around … do you need anything?"

"Um actually yeah, Ron you interview Amber and I'll chat with Ginny"

"Right." Ron moved over to the editor's office.

Virginia rolled her eyes behind Harry's back and waited for him to start.

"Hey Ginny, so what are you doing?"

"I'm going through all the wedding celebrations of Parkinson, we're doing a special tribute to our late editor."

"Ah, great, so hows life?"

"Harry you haven't seen me in over ten months, what would you like to know?"

"I just –" But he was cut off as he looked at Amber. Virginia rolled her eyes even more dramatically. Bloody hell this boy was predictable. Fickle as a fly, as a fish, as the bloody wind! Fickle. 

"Um right Harry." She paused for a moment… "Harry, I'm off" He didn't even respond. She stalked off.

###

A/N: Rightio kids, now that you've had a chance to sample Nupils lack of talent you can all hear what she wanted to say above. First off I have to thank my wonderful Beta, Kimberly Gage who was so prompt with betaing this, and for all her support. Also I want to thank each and every special reviewer from my other short ficlet (Id: 923629). They're: Azalai, Sparkles2510, Wyltk, Neoserendipity, Liz, Ace of Spades and precious Tara! Thankyou all, your words meant a whole lot to me so I guess this piece is dedicated to you!

Also, I'm sorry about this long A/N but there are just some things I want to make clear, there is still more to come … and well there's not a whole lot in this chapter so I totally see if you're all sitting there going "What's there to review?" But I promise more will be coming and the plot will thicken slowly … actually not that slowly but surely! Hope you enjoyed :)!


	2. I know she's playing with me but that's...

****

Title: Death, love and all that's in between. 

****

Rating: R purely to be on the safe side.

****

Summary: The critics acclaim 'a masterpiece' 'a diamond in the rough' ' history in the making' and 'a totally cool story dude!' Come one, come all to see mystery, intrigue, murder, romance and a whole lot of luvin'. A must read for people looking for a Draco/Virginia romance with an edge … a deadly edge. (Ie: deaths abound … a wonderful 'whodunit' that could put Agatha Christie to shame I tell you!)

****

Email/Feedback: All reviews, flames (which will be used to heat my cold Chinese take-out) comments etc can be sent to: nupilstar@hotmail.com … or can be told in a wonderful review. And hell I know I have the appetite of a medium sized killer whale so feed feed feed me! 

****

Disclaimer: {My own standard disclaimer} I own all the good parts! (You have to search for them for awhile) Oh except the marvellous characters, they belong to Rowling, as you know. I just manipulate them to my whims. Oh I also disclaim my titles; they are songs adapted to my liking, rock on! (Slowly step AWAY from the sugar jar … ) 

****

Notes: After. For now: Enjoy! =o) 

****

Death, love and all that's in between.

###

Look at you all thinking its just one. Not seeing the relation of that one death … you're all so blind.

Aah it is so easy to not notice isn't it? To forget about people? To never be good enough? 

You will pay dearly dear McGonagall. You knew I was good enough but I wasn't exactly like you. You knew I had knowledge and power, but you never let me nurture it, what if I'd been that mudblood? Huh? 

I've always wanted more. It will happen and nothing will stop me. I always get what I want.

****

###

Three weeks later 

"No, no, no, no, no ... NO!" Hermione fell into Ron's arms and cried pitifully. "She didn't deserve to die Ron, she didn't. She was a great witch and once you got past her exterior she was such a humorous person. And now she's dead, she only was headmistress for 3 months! Oh Ron, what will I do without her? I looked up to her!" Hermione fell into sobs again.

Ron sighed and rubbed her back gently. He read over the _Daily Prophets_ title for the umpteenth time and sighed.

**__**

HEADMISTRESS MINERVA McGONAGALL … DEAD

Another case for Harry and Ron to figure out together. Nothing had come of the Parkinson case; the killer still walked around scot-free. Now it was McGonagall, sure he hadn't seen her since the end of the war … but he knew her once and it still hurt. But what was slicing away the most at him was watching 'Mione wrack her body with sobs, she'd known her. She'd worked with McGonagall through the war, and afterwards at Hogwarts. Who could do that to 'Mione? He loved his 'Mione so much and didn't want to see her hurting like this; she was his love, his life practically. Just a few more months and they'd be officially wed he thought bitter-sweetly, who … who could hurt his love so? 

Some sick, sick person who should not have the right to be called a wizard. They'd, like the Parkinson case, had made it appear to be suicide. And once again Be-Lexium potion? What was with that!? This case was filled with the exact same situations as the Parkinson case, they were undoubtedly carried out by the same sick person. _Evil._

*****

Draco laughed at the Prophets headline, well the old-coot who could give Dumbledore a run for his sanity was finally gone, wasn't she? Draco just shook his head and continued his path up to _Witch Weekly's_ Editors office, he was being asked by them to do an article on him and his company, the largest wizardry real-estate agent in Europe.

The voice at the end of the line and sounded feminine and very alluring, what the hell he'd thought!

If he'd known that voice belonged to a certain redhead that he'd only truly encountered a decade prior, he would've said no and ran.

Damn his libido.

*****

Damn him. He didn't have to agree.

Damn Amber. She shouldn't have given her this article to do. Grr. Life just wasn't fair sometimes!

And to top it all of, her past transfiguration professor was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Virginia smiled at that: Dead. Dead. Dead. It had such a beat to it, a constant that didn't change. But damn her too!

This was _NOT _a good day. She calmed down, what did he ever do to her? Nothing. 

  
Why was she nervous? She wasn't. No she wasn't

She just had to get this over and done with. Yep make it a quick 20-minute interview and she was done. Done. Done. Done.

She groaned; she was Dead.

*****

Wonder why she looks so irritated? Wonder why I've never seen her in over 10 years? Wonder when she got so alluring? Tempting. Ravishing. Beautiful.

Draco shook his head at the thought and waltzed over to her desk.

"Miss Virginia Ann Weasley" he drawled "What a surprise"

She glared daggers at him and then broke out into a serene smile. Uh-oh, he'd seen that before.

****

***Flashback***

"Watch where you're going"

"So sorry ma'am … can I help you with your things? Do I get to have the pleasure of knowing your beautiful namesake to match your radiant beauty?" He asked in his most charming voice, the girl in front of him was to say the least quite fetching. He wanted. 

"Stuff it Malfoy, you know who I am … " She flicked her red locks over her shoulder and her freckles disappeared in her slight blush. 

"Weasley!?"

"Yeah. Now get your … you really didn't know who I was…?" She grinned and smiled serenely and wickedly at once; her eyes twinkling.

"I uh … uh …" What do you say when you've made an ass of yourself?

"Oh good" In a swift motion she'd dropped her books and pulled him into an empty classroom.

He was scared to say the least, where the hell had the shy little Weaslette he knew gone!? 

He was suddenly back up against a cold stone wall; the determination in her eyes ignited his curiosity to know what was going on in her pretty little head. "Malfoy I want you to fuck me. Forget I'm a Weasley. Forget you're a Malfoy. Forget everything. I want it and I want it _now_."

She spoke with such eerie command I was but a puddle of melted testosterone. "What makes you think that I–" My words were cut of by her mouth. Good lord, where did she learn to kiss? It was sweet and spice at one and it ran fire and chills down my back. I'm greedy; I wanted more … So much more.

We didn't talk for the next hour and a half; we moved to my private chambers as headboy and had mind-blowing sex for all but the forbidden forest to hear; thank Salazar for silencing charms! She was like a fire sprite moving over my body leaving burning trails of heat. I wanted her so much it hurt. I loved every minute of it, as I lay down next to her breathing heavily I started to stroke her hair and whispered unknowingly out loud "What happened to the _shy Ginny_ I knew?"

He hadn't expected an answer, he thought she was far off into the land of dreams. But instead he heard a whisper of an answer with cold bitterness. 

"She'll be back tomorrow"

  
*****End Flashback*** **

And she was. For the rest of that year he had nothing to with her and the same stood for the next decade. And now here he was, standing in front of her on her territory. Why did he want to grab her and plunder those lips? _Cool it Malfoy, that was just one afternoon with some pretty girl._

"Draco Xavier Malfoy. A pleasure." She smiled that smile "Lets begin shall we?"

"If you think it best"

"I do"

"Then lets begin"

"Yes lets"

"Right"

"Yes … so …"

"Yes?"

  
"So, you're in real-estate …"

"Yes …"   
  
Her eyes moved over his features and he smiled pleasantly back

  
"And now you're England's most eligible bachelor?" Draco grinned as she quickly brought her hand to her mouth.

"I've heard that's the case, but never really thought about it …"

"Modest? Not what I'd expect from you Mal– Draco, darling" She looked so cocky and so comfortable being that cocky. That was his job! What had he gotten himself into?

"Darling, huh? Well Virginia honey, people change in a decade. It has been a decidedly long period of time since we last enjoyed the pleasure of each other's company hasn't it? You do remember out last meeting don't you?" 

He was rewarded with a faint blush creeping up her neck and starting to flood her cheeks. W_hy aren't I thinking she looks like a tomato?_ Suddenly she grinned.

"Alright Draco, so we know each other … intimately. I insist I call you Draco and you me Virginia … or Ginny" she added the last part through gritted teeth

"I'd rather not call you _*Ginny*_, you aren't eleven years old any more … you're quite a grown woman, from what I can see." He did a lazy slide over her figure and found he was quite right "And anyway Ms Weasley, no wedding ring? I'm surprised that you're not married to Potter with four kids already." He ignored the little voice telling him that he was asking because he felt like bashing Potters head in; that was just ludicrous. He was just curious. What was wrong with him? He never felt jealous. Ever. 

"Potter? Four children?" She gave a very unfeminine snort and chuckled "No I don't believe so. I'd rather not be stuck with a selfish git who has the staying power of a fly and I'd moreover hate to look like my mother after four kids. No the dumpy woman look isn't in this season I hear" 

Draco chortled in response but raised an eyebrow at her bitter tone when talking about her mother and Potter … ? Was it resentment? Remorse? What? "So you're not married, no kids, well I'm baffled, what does Ms Virginia Weasley so with her days and life?"

"She worked for a dog of a woman up till three weeks prior, she now enjoys life, finally going through with things she's wanted to for **_years_** and moreover she seizes the day! … But ignore that, this is an interview of the real-estate mage of Europe, not boring old me"

"I think you make a very interesting interview subject" he found himself responding truthfully. She just chuckled some more quietly.

"I believe you've had one too many butter beers before coming here" Draco couldn't … didn't want to explain what possessed him to do what he did next. He stood up and put out his hand.

"Um...? What are you doing? If you want to re-schedule because you have to go–" his hands grabbing hers cut her off. "Um … Draco?" she asked meekly

"Red, I'm taking your advice and _'seizing the day'_" 

"But where are we … I haven't asked my editor if …"

"Virginia Ann Weasley, are you or are you not the Art and layout director and are you or are you not going to heed your own advice?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow and a definite challenge in his eyes. That was it for her.

"You Mr. Malfoy will regret this for days too come" she replied with a mischievous grin as she grabbed her handbag.

Half an hour later 

"So um, where are we going? And ... sorry about this ... but what about the interview?"

"We are going to one of my favourite places to eat and there we'll continue the interrogation, how does that sound?"

"Fine by me"

"Good. Now explain to me exactly why the Arts and layout director is doing a measly piece on some boring real-estate agent?"

*****

He definitely has changed _'measly piece on some boring real-estate agent?'_ who was he kidding? … He was the biggest in Europe! 

"I'm not all that sure, my darling editor and best-friend in the world decided that she can do all she wants, which is usually fine by me as she lets me have free reign over my department … but she was persistent with me in doing this article. Oh I also forgot to mention this, we'll need to take some shots of you"

"Yep, sure. Do you like Italian food?"

"Like, Amo cibo l'italiano!" 

"Vero? Ottima! Stiamo andando andare mangiamo oggi e un posto bello con alimento grande, d'accordo?" 

"Tu parli italiano?

"Si, e tu?"

"Si, da quando?"

"Poiché ero quindici, la mia nonna, è italiana e parla con me ogni volta che può"

"Um … why are going the opposite way from Diagon Alley?"

He then pulled out a pack of muggle gum. I raised an eyebrow, he wanted gum now? Suddenly he grabbed my arm and I felt a sharp tug behind my navel. Great. _Port-key_.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful mansion with vines crawling over the side and a fountain in front. It was in the perfect countryside setting. It was without a shadow of a doubt, beautiful and breath taking. I turned to Draco who was smiling at me; I looked like a child at Christmas whereas he looked angelic. It reminded me of a muggle song _'Look into his angel eyes, one look and you're hypnotised. He'll take your heart and you must pay the price. Look into his angel eyes…'_

Pfft, at least muggles has some good advice on life. Very dangerous man. I opened my mouth to ask 

"Before you ask, we're about five hours broom ride south of Rome, alla mia proprietà delle nonne"

"But you said we were going to eat at a restaurant…"

"Ah you're mistaken milady, I said it was going to be a beautiful place, but if it doesn't agree with you I can take you back to Di–"

She liked him already, she knew she was falling hard. Very hard. She took his hand and led him towards the masterpiece of a home. 

"Well dragon, show me this palazzo" 

"Qualche cosa la mia signora"

*****

Harry looked at the dead McGonagall and just sighed heavily. Exactly the same circumstances. Nothing different except the person. Harry looked for anything, but it seemed the culprit knew what they were doing. Ron wasn't being all that helpful. He was looking after 'Mione. Harry sighed and shook his head, 'Mione wasn't taking this well at all. Who would? What was it? What did Parkinson and McGonagall possibly have in common? … Or whom did they have in common? 

"Oi, Harry!"

"Yeah Duncan, what is it?"

"There's an owl from Arthur Weasley on your desk, arrived moments ago"

"Yeah alright, thanks!"

Harry moved over to his desk and sighed once he finished reading the owl, it wasn't Arthur but Molly. They were the family he never had, and they knew what always to do. It asked, Harry laughed at that rather _commanded _Harry to be there for dinner tomorrow evening for a big Saturday dinner with the family so that everyone could help each other get through that terrible McGonagall incident out of their heads for a few hours. Hermione had to come as well, another _order._ Harry slightly grinned to himself and set off to find 'Mione and Ron.

*****

Ginny groaned a Saturday family dinner? Did she _have_ to go? She turned her attention back to Draco who was smiling at her patiently. 

"Oh I'm really really sorry Draco, we have to cancel tomorrow nights plans…" she answered dejectedly. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Mother _dearest _and Father _dear_ are having a family dinner tomorrow night, the first for a few months. I've evaded the last four skilfully, but I cannot get out of this one, she's sending both Fred and George to pick me up. All in remembrance of McGonagall, and to _support_ each other" Ginny cursed her family under her breath, Draco had asked her out tomorrow evening for a 'date' because he couldn't make it tonight. He wanted to see her again; she wanted to shout out in Diagon Alley. She watched as Draco tried to stifle a snort and she found herself smiling at his attempts at gentlemanly behaviour.

"Just do it" she resigned. She heard the office fill with laughter and the whole staff raised their eyebrows. He was laughing his head off; she was torn between impatience and a need to pull that sweet mouth to his. She was slightly disappointed that he _hadn't_ kissed her yet …

"Sorry, sorry … support?" he nearly started another round of laughter but she gave him a barely controlled glare, she was too close to laughing at her own family herself! 

"Yeah yeah, but our family was um … close to her, so we feel the pain. And I did know her and I did get pretty high marks in her class." She replied 

"High? How high?"

"Does it matter?"

"Offcourse, my curiosity must be fed. Talk. Or I will be forced to use more...interesting...methods" he waggled his eyebrows and drew his hands to Virginia's side tickling her merciless. She screeched and wriggled against him.

"Fine! Fine! Stop! Stop!" he stopped tickling her but kept his hands snugly curled around her hips. She liked the weight of his palms against them. "Well I got four levels of N.E.W.T.S in Transfiguration."

"Four … but … but…"

"Yeah I know, most only get one, let alone two"

"Granger only got three!"

"You remember this?"

"Offcourse, I was a competitive arrogant git at 17, I just _had _to beat that mudblood for myself and Father _dear_. I remember McGonagall trying to decide between giving the third N.E.W.T to Miss-Know-It-All or myself oh sorry. Um … Hermione…" He made a face like he'd just eaten something horrible, she nearly fell in love with him for just trying for her. She laughed and moved her weight more into his body.

"Hang on Ms Weasley, if you got four N.E.W.T.S in transfiguration alone, you could've done anything you wanted … why are you in this dump?" he waved one of his hands vaguely around at her office. The other hand stayed put on her hips, his fingers slightly massaging them through the black pants.

"I'll have you know Mr. Malfoy, this place is not a dump! But in answer to you're considerate question. I'm not sure, you're right; at the end of 7th year I was offered to work almost everywhere … but then the war hit and I was taken to Italy and when I came back … I realised there was so much to fix up, so much to take care of. I just didn't want to have anything to do with it, so I went into writing reviews for food. And as they say the rest is history."

"You were in Italy for the war to end all wars?" If he'd ever shown signs of shock before, this time it went into full surprise. Surprised huh? "But with all your intelligence…"

"Yup, odd huh? But _others_ decided that it would be_ safer _to have me somewhere where Voldemort couldn't touch me and try and lure me to the dark side, and become a death-eater …" she replied softly but with enough bitterness to make a bitter-melon recoil. 

"You a death-eater? Why would they … oh your first year." He gazed at her softly and brushed her cheek with his thumb "I'm sorry about that"

"Whatever for? You didn't do anyt–"

"I didn't have to, my father was bad enough. I was 12 and ignorant, I thought opening the chamber of secrets would be quote "way cool" unquote, I was stupid to believe everything my father taught me–"

"Do you miss him?" she remembered about Lucuis Malfoy, death-eater found dead 3 kilometres from the Malfoy estate. Murderer never found. Draco just shook his head

"Miss him? How could I miss someone that caused me so much pain and suffering? Do you remember what you got for your eighteenth birthday?"

"Offcourse, from my aunt got me a bracelet that I still have today"

"No I mean from your parents"

"Oooh, um they got me a gift voucher for Honeydukes" Draco looked confused for a second then went on grimly

"Well my father took me to a death-eater rally. My eighteenth birthday present was to get the dark-mark." Virginia just raised her eyebrows though curiosity showed in her eyes, not shock or fear, pure curiosity.

"And …"

"And I disapparated, ran like the wind and waited two years to come out of hiding. Like you I missed the war to end all wars, I stayed away. It was the smartest thing I ever did" 

"Do you regret it?" asked Virginia tentatively

"Regret scarring my precious porcelain skin? Hardly!" Virginia smiled at his changing tone, showing he didn't want this conversation to continue and neither did she; it opened up too much of the past. The painful past. "Alright la mia signora, I'll owl you soon"

"Certainly good sir, take care"

"I will" Virginia watched him stand up and step away. She sighed it would've been nice to have a good-bye kiss … but now his gone. She fell into her chair looking down at her feet when she felt someone tap her shoulder; she swirled around to see Draco standing there.

"I … uh … wanted to say thanks … for a great day." Virginia smiled and stood up, he better kiss her she thought savagely! 

"Thankyou Draco, I enjoyed myself very mu–" She felt his warm lips on hers and she wrapped her self around his warm body. She poured all she felt today into that one kiss. He was just as she remembered sweet and spice, and every good thing nice. She just wanted to cling to that mouth for forever. He broke away breathing hard 

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much" He kissed her lips again and murmured "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that all day" 

"Oh I think I do … no, I know I do" She kissed him fully on the mouth, trying to take in his every flavour as a keepsake. They broke away one last time and he lifted her hand to kiss the back of her palm

"Till next time Ma Cheree" and then he was gone. This time she sunk to her chair feeling like walking jelly and the only thought passing through her head was: _wow._

*****

Everyone bustled around the Weasley dinner table. Everyone was talking and laughing. Everyone was grinning like fools. Everyone but her. Why do I have to sit here? She grumbled to herself. She observed each character around the dinner table, her whole 'family' was here – that meant Harry and Hermione as well. _Potter and Granger _she could here Draco saying that and grinned to herself, why couldn't he be here to save her boredom? Virginia shook her head again and went back to observing. All looked happy and carefree. Well they all had a touch of sadness in their eyes in wake of McGonagall, but other then that it was all dandy. 

… That was until Fred mentioned McGonagall and Grang–Hermione burst out into a torrent of tears. Christ, could this girl cry any more? I mean … was it _that_ bad? I watched the tears stream down her face and watched as everyone in the family crowded around her in a bid to comfort the _poor thing. _Ginny just shook her head and stood up quietly and stepped into the living room. 

McGonagall, gone. Shock horror. People die … rather natural occurrence. Though Ginny sighed, didn't she know her? Would her family find it odd she wasn't crying? Did she want their sympathy? Ginny shook her head and felt her eyes sting with age-old tears. She wasn't just crying for the death of her old professor, she was crying for everything wrong in her life. She wanted to fix it! She turned around as she heard approaching footsteps.

*****

What was she doing? How could she be so inconsiderate? Why was she crying? What was wrong with her? Was she trying to steal the light from 'Mione? Ron just shook his head at his sister. Seeing her cry hurt him but he was more angry for her crying when it was 'Mione's turn to cry, hell had Ginny even known McGonagall? Ha! I doubt it. Ron paused for a moment, had she? He didn't know how close Ginny was to McGonagall … he really didn't know anything about her ... he tried to recall all their years at Hogwarts and afterwards, but he really never saw her, she was always off … or maybe he was … did it matter? So he wasn't always there to hear his little sister whinge about the pains of her world, that was no excuse for her to be crying when 'Mione just had such a hard lost! 

"Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing??" Ginny raised her blotchy face and looked at Ron with raised eyebrows

"What … what do you mean … Ron?"

"I mean, sister dear, you know very well this is hard for Hermione, come comfort her instead of crying stupidly in this room"

"What?! What do you mean stupidly!?"

"He means that Ginny dear, you know this isn't the moment for you to shed tears, its Hermione's time for us to take care of her. She's the one that's suffered the most …" 

"Your mother and I want to see everyone together; to look after everyone. We all knew her, well you didn't know her the way poor Hermione dear did, they shared a connection … now stop this ridiculous display and come join the others in cheering her up." Molly and Arthur Weasley gave their daughter a pointed look that immediately translated to 'get in the other room _now_' 

Ron watched the play of emotions of Ginny's face, which finally settled on resignation. Virginia followed her brother and her parents out of the room with a dry face and cold eyes.

*****

Draco watched the owl fly off into the night; its wings soaring and eyes alight. He glanced at the large pile of parchment work waiting to be processed by someone, namely him, for his company. He sighed, since yesterday afternoon he hadn't been able to concentrate on work. His head was filled with snapshots of a redhead, sorry Auburn haired vixen! It was ridiculous, but he was certain he could hear Virginia's voice huffing in outrage at being called a simpleton of a redhead!

Draco laughed out loud at memories of yesterday with her, he hadn't had so much fun in ages … and a woman had never tasted so good. The kiss – rather _kisses_ were his final thoughts before escaping to the land of dreams and were the first coherent thought in his mind upon waking. He knew he was greedy, he wanted more … and he knew he was going to make sure he got more of that beautiful woman. And he _always_ got what he wanted. 

He wanted her now, he wanted her in his bed, he wanted to have her running over him like a nymph, he wanted to see her face tormented with pleasure, he wanted to hold her and stroke that silky hair, he wanted to laugh with her the next morning, he wanted … her. The thought struck him hard. Never before had he wanted someone so badly, he was a very fickle character if he said so himself. What was this feeling? Was it … it could be Lo– Draco shook his head of all the ludicrous thoughts flying around. He wanted to get an owl from her immediately in response … but he knew she was probably still at her parents house … He turned to face a portrait of his mother and father.

He hadn't wanted the bastard in it, but his mother looked at her most radiant in that portrait and that was the way Draco always liked to think of her. She was holding him as a bouncy 6-month year old baby. His father was wearing that proud smirk that clearly said 'don't you wish you had a picture perfect family like mine, well you don't so ha!' He was a petty man; Draco groaned at the memories of him and wanted to break out in dance once again for the man merely being dead! 

Ten years the old bastard was gone. Murderer never found, Draco's eyes glimmered at that and never would he thought. The murderer was just too good, covered their tracks well, made sure all was planned before committing the fatal event … how were they going to catch the skilled committer of the murder? Now, ten years after?

His mother had been slightly distraught for a few months but then was back to her normal self soon afterwards. Not a lot amiss with senior Mr Malfoy gone from the Manor and all the manor occupants lives. Draco laughed at the portrait of the petty pretty puppet for Voldemort, really though would old Voldie baby wanna share his power? 

Oh well Draco thought, he was gone, thank the stars above, the one who murderer him had their revenge. Ah revenge such a sweet sweet thing. It can be a driving force alone in a persons life, can lead a man to do crazy things but most of all when completed the most indescribable feeling passes through ones body. How could anyone miss an old coward like Lucuis? Draco certainly didn't, life went on and was still going on. 

Draco raised his eyebrows at the owl sitting in his windowsill; it wasn't his own. Damn. Draco muttered and grabbed the parchment and felt his face's scowl turn into a full sheepish grin. It was from Virginia! God Virginia, what are you doing to me? I'm acting like an eighteen year old, not a twenty eight-year-old!

*****

Virginia moaned and fell into the couch; tonight had undoubtedly been one of the longest evenings of her life. Damn you mother. Go fuck yourself father. Screw you Ron. Sod off mu– Hermione! Ginny massaged her temples and hoped that the blistering headache would soon tire its self away. The pain was splintering. She sighed at the owl that'd just flown away, why did she want Draco? She just felt compelled to have him near …

Virginia Ann Weasley, if you're going to lie half your life, that's fine … but do not lie to yourself! Okay so she had it bad, shockingly bad … okay so maybe she was finding herself falling head over heels for him … after one day together, no date … just one day together. _Well you know from your experience in 6th year, his definitely all he claims to be in bed!_ She grinned wickedly at that. An incessant tapping at her window made her frown, her frown deepened when she saw it wasn't her own owl… who could it be? 

Virginia cooed the beautiful eagle owl, it was regal no question about it and her mouth broke out into a giddy grin when she saw the Malfoy crest on the front of the parchment. But before she had a chance to finish reading the entirety of the letter she heard a sharp rap at her door. She ran to the door and pulled it open to show a very dishevelled Draco. He just grinned at her and pulled her close to him. She sighed into the kiss feeling the same exotic sensations that she wanted to go on and on and on and on some more. What was he doing to her?! 

They finally pulled away and she felt slightly dizzy for a few moments and then she felt the steady thud of her headache.

"Hello beautiful" 

"Hello yourself handsome"

"Great minds think alike huh?"

"I guess they do, so why were you sending me an owl when you had series of parchment works to do? Hmm?"

"I was overcome by memories of your irresistible sex-appeal and I had to _something_ about it? Going to your parents house was to say the least, out of the question … by the way how was that?"

Virginia sighed. How was that? Crap, shit, boring, I missed you terribly, why weren't you with me? "Fine thanks"

"You're lying"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I can practically hear the headache you are poorly attempting to conceal and you look dead on your feet"

"From beautiful to dead on my feet, you Mister Malfoy sure know how to squash any shreds of a girls self-esteem"

"I try my best" he looked amused and concerned at once, she thought he never looked yummier … well he had a decade ago … and yesterday … and a few moments ago … whatever, she had to kiss that adorable mouth! She kissed his soft lips again and just as she was pulling him in for a more passionate kiss he broke away, planting butterfly kisses to her ears and whispering huskily "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes, is it working?"

"Like a charm … but–" In one swift motion he had the door shut behind him and her sitting on his lap on her couch. He nudged her back "Tell me"

Did he really care? What the hell, I have no one else to tell! "I was at my parents house and then Fred, the smart one that he is mentioned McGonagall's death–"

*****

Draco listened to upheave all her pent-up emotions. He heard her bitter voice, the resentment, the pain, and the cynical laughter and every time he saw her face grow wearier he wanted to protect her from the world and hurt those people that had ever been so inconsiderate towards her. 

He couldn't believe that bastard of a weasel! "And so you left early to avoid any more family scenes?"

"Absolutely! Why do you think I avoid all family functions? Its always been 'little Ginny putting her nose into things' 'little Ginnikens don't get in the way' 'Ginny, make sure you set the table properly' I mean I know how to set a table for Christs sake!, but yeah" she sounded deflated and he could feel her need to sleep. As much as he'd wanted to ravish her upon entering here all he wanted to do now was give her into the land of slumber. 

He picked her up and sat her next to him; he pulled out all the clips from her incredible hair and started to use his deft fingers on her head and shoulders. He watched her relax further and further. She started leaning against him and before she fell asleep she whispered in his ear "Draco … stay"

How could he refuse? 

He carried her sleeping to her bedroom and placed her on the large king size bed and her then shed himself of his shirt and shoes and crawled in next to her. He pulled her close too him and slept all night long, just holding her.

###

****

A/N: Well howdy again, I see you've managed to make it to chapter two of this fic, and I hope that you've had some simmering of pleasure from reading it, if not … bah. Each to his own I say. And if any of you are wondering (However many people that are reading this) … I do have a direction, I promise … and in the midst of all this Virginia and Draco mush, we have a meticulous and precise murderer out there rampaging the streets! See there's the plot!

Thankyou's:

****

Aims80: Thanks for the kind words and don't worry, there is definitely more coming from this fellow fanfic addict, I know what it's like to anticipate more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

****

Kmf: I do love my murder mysteries, I have since I was about 14 or so … and isn't a wonderful feeling when you guess the culprit? Well I always saw the novelty in that! As for your question Ginny's falseness towards Harry and Ron, well as most authors would say "All will be revealed" … but I promise in this case it's true! See the story unravel … and dum dum dum! Hope you also enjoyed this chapter and are eager for more! Ps – thanks for the review! Much appreciated by yours truly :)

****

Evil Slytherin Child: Thanksfor the review, I'm glad you like the start of this story. And I hope that there was enough Draco delish in this quasi mushie chapter to keep you satiated! Like above, hope you're enjoying more of this fic :)

****

Inu: Thanks for the email! Hope this was quick enough for you! You can expect about four more chapters … maybe five in the next couple of weeks, so don't worry there'll be regular updates … until ¾ of the way, I still have to write that last ¼! Well hope to see you again and hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

****

Raven Black: See I'm not really good with delving deep into the human mind … it's just not me. I always rely more on dialogue in writings and life, not a good combo I wager … but that's just the way I am. I'll try in future chapters to trek deeper into the darker sordid minds of our littluns! Thanks muchly for the review, it made me smile sheepishly! Also I hope you're back to enjoy this :)! 

Wow, I feel so cool writing review responses … personal review responses! Well then, what else is there? Not much I suppose. Next chapter shall be out soon and probably will be as good/bad as the past two have been! Milk and choc-chip cookies all!

Ciao. 


	3. Make her forget Draco, make her forget!

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first bubbly thing. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Do read on good friends! 

****

Death, love and all that's in between.

__ ****

###

__

You think you can do this to me? You think I don't notice all your little body language? You think I haven't been playing this in my head over and over? You think I haven't got this planned down to the last detail?

You must all be stupider than I imagined. 

You may wonder why I would do this to you, but truth be told … it is due. I dealt with your ill treatment for years too many. You always stopped me before that final step. You will join the others dear Arthur and Molly.

I will see you fall one by one, I will gain my future successes, I will be greater than you all ever imagined … I shall show you all! You will regret all your pains. I will rise above and beyond.

****

###

Three weeks later 

They're gone, they're really gone. It hasn't struck me yet. It won't until I see something that was them. My parents have gone. Left this world. At the hands off a sick sick wizard. It's now personal. He will pay.

****

MINISTER OF MAGIC ARTHUR WEASLEY AND WIFE MOLLY … DEAD 

Dead. Dead. Dead. Since the wee hours of the morning where mum and dads bodies were found 'Mione and Harry have been trying to help me. I don't know how to deal. I want to catch this cold-blooded murderer and feed him to Manticores, leave him in a pit of Chimaeras leave him dead for the Dementors. I, Ronald Alfred Weasley have lost my parents. My world has fallen down.

I want revenge. I want blood.

*****

**__**

MINISTER OF MAGIC ARTHUR WEASLEY AND WIFE MOLLY … DEAD

Draco dropped the morning paper he was reading at noon and his cup of coffee. Virginia! In moments he was at her flat, would she even be here? He rapped on the door repeatedly and waited. No answer. He'd owled her yesterday evening but he hadn't received a response yet. He heard a swagger behind him and whipped around to see his drained lady slowly making her way to her door. He raced to her side lifting her up and in moments he had her on the couch with a cup of hot water. He smoothed her hair and brushed away the tiny trickle of tears on her cheeks.

"Ooh … oooh Oh ..DRACO!" she fell into his arms and shook but made no noises, he just comforted her. In three weeks this woman had started meaning more than anything or anyone else in his life. He felt so useless now and he hated it, in three weeks this beauty of a woman had changed his world and he knew the moment he'd seen her this morning after this ordeal, he was in love with her. 

"Shh love, what happened?" He knew what happened from the paper, same cases as Pansy and McGonagall just a double murder this time, but he needed to get it out of her to help her deal with it.

She replied in an eerily controlled voice.

"They … they were found just like Pansy and Professor McGonagall. Dead … Dead Draco. They're gone Draco. Gone" She sighed and lay her head against the couch, she hadn't actually cried any tears since stepping into the apartment, her face was blotchy but dry. "I just got back from the burrow, everyone's there and I can't stand it, I can't face them … they look so much like them and they all have these faces of melancholy it just hurts to watch them contort in so much pain. Draco … I … make me forgot"

Draco whipped his head up "What?!"

"Make love to me like you did when I was in sixth year, just let me forget … all I want is you to make me feels things that I've only dreamt of." Draco was ready to say no but found himself giving into her yearnings. He also noted the 'make love' and grinned despite the situation. He placed a warm kiss on her lips and lifted her into his arms.

###

****

A/N: Okay, Right. Not much to say except … Thanks for anyone who is reading this, I really don't care if you review or not … I just like writing stupid stuff and knowing someone must've looked at it J 

And aside – The pretty boring hetrosexual love scene next chapter. Warning: I can't write those scenes for peanuts. 


	4. She sleeps, she screams, she yearns she...

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first bubbly thing. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Oh and I think I'm meant to warn you about the content of this sordid, sordid chapter for all your innocent little minds, but I wont. It's a waste of your time and mine. And we all know why I rated this R. Do read on good friends!

Death, Love and all that's in between.

# # #

__

He has such strong arms she mused. She kissed him back with all her heart. She wanted him, no needed him inside her _now_. The sexual tension for the last three weeks had been too much for her, seeing all her brothers with their loved ones Virginia just felt a sudden surge to run to the Malfoy Manor, it was startling but ever so reassuring when she saw Draco's worried gaze in her hallway. She could've drowned in the over whelming emotions running through her body. 

Her parents were dead. Another death. Another tragedy. When will the killings stop? Until the person has their revenge or finishes their task she thought rather savagely. She pushed all thoughts from her head and thought only of the magnificent creature she could call her own, holding her and in moments making love to her. 

Draco laid her gently on her bed. Then he stepped back, unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He smoothly slipped off his shoes and socks; he then moved closer to Virginia's body trailing his fingers up her black pants, his other hand roamed to the black turtleneck she wore. Lady in black. She felt a cool sensation as her turtleneck was lifted to expose a small portion of her milky skin. She watched Dracos play of sensations on his face and felt wanted. She felt suddenly hungry for everything he could do to her welcoming body.

He covered her body and kissed her with such velocity she was left panting for more. His hands came under her turtleneck and she felt his skilful fingertips on the tip of her bra. She instinctively pushed her breasts further into his palms. He grinned at her and in a quick motion sat her up. He made little work of removing the turtleneck and tossing it aside. Dark emerald silk, she muttered a silent prayer of thanks to whatever gods were listening! 

His mouth came to the hollow in her neck and he licked and sucked, she felt shivers run through her body, she wanted more! He pushed her down and ran his tongue down to the tip of her bra. He ran his artful tongue across the exposed skin above her breasts, she felt his hands move to take off the interfering garment. Her breasts fell out of their constraints against his bare chest. Her nipples were taut and pointing directly towards him. He licked his lips and all but pounced on her left breast. She felt her world fall into sensation, warmth, flames, ice, chills, shivers, and shudders. His mouth nipped slightly at her nipple and she gasped out loud his right palm moved up to roam on her right breast, with the combined experience; she gave into the feelings and groaned. She groaned and felt her insides turn liquid, and her silk panties rapidly dampening with her juices of need.

His mouth left her breasts and she nearly protested in disappointed, but then his fingers started working on the buttons of her pants and she let her self be drifted away on another boat of pleasure. She heard him gasp with raw hunger

"Such a sweet sight…" Her pressed the silk folds into her furrow and she writhed against his strong but gentle probing of her most private parts. Sure it was nothing he hadn't seen before … but this was a completely different feeling, he was amazing, gentle, loving, caring but absolutely amazing. There was a reason why he was here … oh what was it? Did it matter now? She just wanted these extreme feelings of pleasure, tenderness, devotion and above all passion to go on and over take her body … and she wanted him to feel it too.

*****

He grinned at her face of controlled pleasure, he wanted to her scream, to scream for him, to scream because of him, to scream _his_ name. Greedy bastard wasn't he?

He removed his fingers from on top of the silk and was about to slide them down to provide easier access when he felt Virginia scoot up to the headboard. "Things are a little unbalanced don't you think?" she asked sweetly but softly. 

  
Draco rolled with a grunt and stood up to snake out of his pants, but then he suddenly felt Virginia's hands on his waistband "let me" she whispered huskily. Her hands worked off his black slacks and exposed black satin boxers. So he was predictable, was that a crime? Suddenly he felt Virginia tugging his boxers off. 

He painful erection bulged out and pointed its self directly at Virginia. He saw appreciation in her eyes and a mischievous grin play at her lips. Very slowly and deliberately while looking deep into his eyes her hands wander to his dick. He felt sharp pulls. Holy Mary! Mother of– If he wanted her to believe he hadn't graduated from the slam-bam school of screwing, she better stop that now! 

His hands wandered down with every intention of prying away her delicate fingers, he didn't know how but soon he was manoeuvred onto the bed, lying on his back with his fire sprite moving lithely across his body; raining kisses down his taut stomach down to his pulsing erection. His body greatly betrayed him at times. As she engulfed his erection in her mouth he gasped at the feelings driving through his body. She was incredible. He wanted to push deeper and deeper into the warm crevices of her mouth. He could fuck that alone. He felt her motion become more fast paced and felt himself starting to rock in motion against her, her regrettably pulled her from his mouth and pushed her onto the bed.

He looked down at her body and his whole body rippled, she was flushed and waiting for_ him_. He pulled off her slick panties and placed himself over her, she pulled her wand and muttered a protection spell as he started to tease her entrance with his penis. He slid against her wet cleft, once, twice … it was like sliding against warm satin and as she whimpered, he couldn't wait any longer, he pushed. He pushed in an inch or two and they both froze 

Then, "Oh god yes Draco, deeper!" and with that Draco pushed as deep as a man could go without hurting her. Her hot sheath contracted against his throbbing penis. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and she squeezed tighter, he gritted his teeth in an urge to not start banging away like an inexperienced randy 16-year-old. She was more responsive then any woman he met and wanted to make it last for her. He wanted to show her he was capable of love, of loving and worshipping her with his body.

*****

__

Oh my Merlin.

Oh my Merlin.

Oh my Merlin.

Draco! 

Where did this boy learn?! Anything she recalled from that afternoon a decade ago was forgotten, while that was a memory encased in time always to be remembered as _mind-blowing. _This would be remembered as mind-blowing and an absolute shut down of sanity except the sense of each other.

He was still going oh-so-slow, she wanted to scream and kick but all she could manage were gasps, as he planted soft kisses down her neck she whimpered but thrust harder up to him, _more!_ She some how managed an inaudible 'harder'. With a growl he kissed her, a full-throttle, a pedal-to-the-metal kiss of hot searing passion and strong lips. He then started pounding with emphatic, rapid-fire thrusts. 

Every inward thrust he made hit against that sweet spot high up inside her, and she felt the coil on an approaching body shattering climax winding tighter and tighter yet. "Oh my, oh my god … Drac? Oh my god, _Draco!_" His name emerged as a scream and her fingernails dug into his back and with another intense thrust she exploded in a million and one bands of sensation. 

"Oh Gin… Oh Vir…" his voice was a low hoarse rasp "Virginia I'm coming I love–" Pulling back he slammed deep one final time, he groaned, long, harsh a satisfied sound that wrapped its self around her heart. For moments they were frozen solid.

Then he collapsed atop her.

__

I love you she squeezed her eyes shut. _Merlin, I do. I love you with all my heart, Draco Xavier Malfoy_

*****

Virginia Ann Weasley, I love you. Draco held her body, which was snuggled close to him securely. What did he call this feeling? Intense satisfaction? … More like cosmically fulfilled. 

He felt so much for this little firefly; it was overwhelming and wonderful. He looked down at her sleeping form, they had repeated the intense climatic experiences together late into the afternoon. He grinned at the memories and slid himself from her exhausted body. She seemed to be in a deep deep sleeping. He put on his slacks and glided himself towards the kitchen. He knew he couldn't cook the muggle way, thank god he was a wizard.   
  
As he made his way through the lounge room he spotted his unread owl. Odd he thought to himself, he wondered why he hadn't got a response; she was always prompt in answering his owls. But this one left unread, he mused on it for a moment but then left it as a passing thought. He also spotted her black boots at the door._ Killer temptress in black. _She was hot! He turned towards his destination once again and let his mind wander to the key to his heart lying peacefully in slumber, not but fifty metres away.

*****

Harry watched his best friend crumble to the ground. Thirty-six hours later and still, nothing. Yenta. Zip. Nada. Why? Why did it have to be the Weasleys? Why did this heinous bastard have to take away the only other family he knew and his best friends only family? Why kill two such loving and giving people? Mrs Weasley always tried to take care of him and Mr Weasley always was right behind his wife. How could someone be so cruel? Who could hate the Weasleys _that _much?

The Be-Lexium potion showed no leads; it seemed the killer potion could also be used in severe cases of chronic migraines. The hallucinogenic properties of the potion relieved the patient, when used in small portions. Nearly all of bloody wizardry England had it in on form or the other in their homes, but much more diluted versions. He shook his head … the Be-Lexium being used was pure, untempered with. To achieve this potency you had to have a gifted wizard or witch making this. And why Be-Lexium!? Why not jus kill the person already? Why fill their lungs with the vapours of it?

This thinking was going no-where. He sighed as 'Mione wrapped herself around Ron in a bid to comfort, he gave into her embrace and sobbed openly. The rest of the Weasleys were all standing around, but none were as effected as Ron was. Harry and Hermione had been there every step of the way to help him get through it. 

Harry felt someone watching him and turned around to see Ginny standing there. Two things caught his attention, that she was glowing and looking radiant and the other was the love bite at the base of her neck that looked like a manticore sting. Who … or what had given her _that_? For the first time in his life, Harry was curious into the happenings of Ginny's bedroom. 

"Gin, hey …"

"Hello Harry." She replied solemnly, her eyes wandered to Ron "How is he?"

"Like he was the first night, but how are you? How are you dealing?" Ginny laughed mirthlessly, when had sweet little Ginny ever sounded like that?

"Me? You actually care? I'm positively shocked to say the least _Harry_, but I know it's out of obligation and in vein. No Harry" she put her hand up so she wouldn't have to listen to his false protests. "I'm glad you're looking after Ron, lord knows he wont take my help, but I'm fortunate someone's come into my life that has taken care of me. He knows how I am every waking moment, he's there for me, he makes me happy feel full of life with one gentle smile and I love him. All I want is to see the rest of the family. Thankyou for all you're trying to do with these upsetting transgressions and I hope that you put all waking moments into finding the committer of these calculated crimes." With a final flicker of her eyes she walked off towards the rest of her family.

Harry scowled furiously at her retreating back and cursed the fates for the hand of life they'd played him.

*****

****

A/N: Right, and yes I agree this is getting stranger and stupider as it goes on … I have absolutely no idea how long this thing will end up to be … and I'm liable for all mistakes! (Well so is my beta, but we wouldn't blame the poor thing that has to deal with me) Click on for more of this unravelling mystery. (It's actually more than unravelling; it's starting to fall apart!) Ciao. 


	5. When families just make you want to laug...

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first or two bubbly things. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Do read on good friends!

Death, love and all that's in between.

###

She was giggling internally, Go Virginia! She couldn't explain it but once she'd seen Ron on the floor and Harry standing there, it'd just started and she wanted it off her chest for the moment. And the fact that she was in love; she wanted to shout from the tower tops. She wanted her whole family to know … but that was out of the question wasn't it? Well all except Percy. 

She smiled at her favourite brother who was standing slightly off from the rest of the other company, he was looking wistfully out through the window. Virginia grinned, she knew what … rather _who_ he was thinking of. Oooh Oliver! Virginia loved Perce more than anyone, they had an underlying connection with one another, they knew what the other meant and they dealt with the same annoyances of their family. He was the one brother who thought she could've helped in the war, he knew what she was capable of and saw it in her eyes that she wanted to fight. They other were so blind. But Percy was Percy; he'd know all about her life … well most things, when the time came. 

Right now she wanted to comfort Ron, it was odd to see him taking this so badly … even she was coming to grips with the loss. _But that wasn't hard was it?_ Her mind quipped; she grinned unapologetically and blushed at the memories of her and Draco while moving closer to the lump of Grang–Hermione and Ronald. Where to start with the comfort? 

"Ugh … Ron, brother, could we talk?" the baffled redhead looked up wearily to his sister and nodded and started to get up. Hermione stopped him and moved off herself promising to be back later. Ron just nodded mutely. 

"Um … Ron? How are you?" she tried to start of with the basics … she knew she wasn't the right person to be doing this but she _had_ to do this. 

"How am I? How am I?" he choked and looked at her confused "What do you mean how am I? How are you? I mean you should feel the same ripping I am, but you're not are you? What have you been doing instead … off getting hickeys!?" he whispered the last part harshly. This was not going to deter her god-dammit! She decided to move closer to him and put an arm around him awkwardly.

"Ron … this isn't about me, I'm just looking out for one of my _favourite_" her mouth broke out into an invisible grimace "brothers. What have you been doing to take care of yourself?" Ron looked up at her and placed an awkward arm around her for a moment.

"I'm fine Gin, I don't need hugs though. Really, I'm a big boy now, and really if I need your help I'll come seek you" with that he hoisted him self up and swaggered off. Virginia gritted her teeth and absently pounded the couch to her right. She knew he would never seek her, for crying out-loud, wasn't that the same in Hogwarts? Why do you care Virginia?, it'll get better, don't worry it'll get better. 

"Ugh, you think that couch is dead yet?" she heard a new voice whisper. It seemed everyone was whispering here. Without looking up she responded smiling.

"You never know Perce, these couches can be dangerous and can come alive at any given moment" she responded with such a mock serious face that he laughed lightly, a wonderful sound she mused … no one laughed in here any more, how sad. 

"Come on precious" he'd always had pet names for her, no one else had pet names for her except 'Ginny', no one had every called her anything different, not her parents, not her other brothers. Nope only Percy and now … Draco … he called her everything under the sun but Ginny, she loved it! "Let's go outside, I think the melancholy in here is going to make my skin go pasty" she nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

The day was warm as they sat on their porch. "So first off little miss Ginnikens" once again the one brother who could say that without receiving one of her death glares. After her first year when she'd caught Percy and Penelope kissing it seemed that he felt comfortable talking to her about anything in private same with him, _most_ things. "Whose the lucky guy?"

"Whatever do you mean Sir Percy?" she feigned innocence.

"That bite the size of America on your neck is what I mean, I want to know who so I can have a nice long friendly chat with him" Everyone always thought they'd hear her other brothers say that, not Percy. But Percy always showed her and his close, close friends a totally different side from what he showed the family. Wonderful actor wasn't he?

"You will do no such thing Perce!" she cried in outrage "Well … I suppose if you _must_ know, everyone will hate me for being with him, I've only been with him for three weeks, and I think I'm falling for him in a bad bad way." she sighed the last part and dropped her head onto his shoulders. She felt the grin tugging at his lips.

"Congratulations Gin, I think you've finally made it; to what we poor souls call love. You have my sympathy aswell" 

"What ever for?"

"For dating a Malfoy" she gasped at that … how did he know?!

"What … ugh…"

"Simple deduction dear sister 'everyone will hate me for being with him', that and … Oliver was home last night, who as you know is close with Amber … and she is taking all the credit of your happy state." Virginia grinned at that; sometimes life could feel so good and right. She had someone, one person in her family that made her feel wonderful, she had one or two close friends and her love. That's all she needed in life. No one else.

"Well I guess I do owe her, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have seen him after so long, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Not only didn't I know him; I was with Oliver's parents when they bought one of the properties he was managing. He seemed like a nice enough chap, chatted for a few moments, culturally flavoured. No, I'm not the one you'll have to deal with, that'll be Ron sister dear and you know it."

"I know. I wonder what mother and father would've said" Percy snorted at that.

"They wouldn't have said anything nice let me tell you that, they would've never gotten past the fact he was a Malfoy. They would've been blind to your state of bliss. Sorry but that would've been the way, we're two of a kind in this family Gin, you and I know it … they wouldn't like you dating Malfoy the way they didn't like my being gay and being with settled down with Oliver." A bitter grin was playing at his lips

"How is quote Mr-national-quidditch-player-whose-hung-like-a-horse unquote?" 

"You know very well, I don't care that his surrounded by hordes of gorgeous guys … cause when his with me, its still _mind-blowing, earth-shattering …_ and you can only have that with love" 

"Aw, Percy Weasely our little romantic."

"Shut-up, and I know you know what I'm talking about!" Virginia just grinned and giggled at that with a slight nod. Boy did she. 

"You miss 'em Perce?"

"Mum and Dad? Yeah offcourse I do … they were our parents, but I suppose I'm not as deeply affected as Ron or Fred and George, they didn't understand so often what I wanted and who I was, it was like I was an alien in this family, to everyone except you. I know I got a bit crazed with Mr Crouch in your third year … but still they … mum…" Percy just shook his head and stopped. Virginia nodded and rubbed his back empathically.

"It'll get better"

"Yeah I know little one, I know. Parkinson gone, McGonagall gone…" 

"Shh we better get inside, I've got to be going in a minute to get ready" At that Percy grinned.

"A hot date huh?"

"You could say that"

"Ooh what would Mr Malfoy say if he knew his girlfriend was gallivanting around the town late at night with different men"

"Oh shoosh you; I'm meeting him, god my knees are already weak! I just wish…" she trailed off and mumbled something inaudible.

"You just wish…"

"That he'd say Iloveyou to my face"

"I love you, huh? Well you can see straight off that'd it'd be hard for him to say…"

"Why though? I mean his always calling me love and sweetheart and his heart, why hasn't he said the words yet! Or he'll say 'I love the way you…' never 'Virginia Ann Weasley I love you with all my heart like you do me' its not fair! I want to hear his decadent voice ooze poetic words of love for me! His love god-dammit!"

"Pleased easily aren't you?" Virginia just punched him lightly in the shoulder and followed him into the burrow. 

As Virginia gathered up her things; she passed Ron, Harry and Hermione all huddled together. Harry and Hermione draped over Ron in a quasi group hug. She saw Ron leaning on them for support and muttering words of needing more hugs from his friends and finding the bloody bastard who did this. Virginia glared at him as she stalked off. 

__

Fine Ronald Alfred Weasley, you don't want my help … fine! Just never talk to me again…never. Ever.

*****

****

A/N: Yes a pretty pointless chapter but I realised through writing and re-reading this chapter, I absolutely love Percy as a character. He has an exterior but obviously he has more, he date Penelope Clearwater and no matter how innocent romance can be – it was a romance, so there is definitely more then the two dimensional character we're introduced to. As is the same with Ginny, thus why I think they would share a certain bond. 

Do click on! Click click click, it's all coming out in one mass delivery. I just like bothering with chapter titles and of the like. Ciao!


	6. Enough love to make cupid gag for breath...

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first bubbly thing. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Do read on good friends!

Death, love and all that's in between.

###

Two weeks later 

Draco grinned as he skipped over to the waiting Virginia, God she looked beautiful in the moonlight, and in the mornings … and late afternoon with the sun filtering in on her hair … or just after they shared a breath-taking kiss … also after the shower with her body glowing … alright alright, so she was beauty. He hoped to hell that she enjoyed where he was taking her, it meant so much to him … he knew it was quick, but he wanted her to meet her once before she passed away. 

Draco felt an ache at his heart, his nonna was sick … and would get worse, the medi-wizards had tried their hardest, but it was hopeless, she had Toxininious. She'd been exposed to the plant Texaerus a few years back, and now its poisonous qualities were taking effect. They tried everything … but nothing. He wanted the two most important women in his life to meet one time before it was too late. 

"Hello love" he planted a feather-light kiss on her cheek

"Hey" He pulled out the pack of gum again but paused for a moment. Virginia raised her eyebrows in question.

"Red, I'm not the best with words … my actions always speak louder … I just wanted you to know that…" He paused for a moment a gazed into her eyes and held her cheeks in his palms "Virginia Ann Weasley I love you with all my heart, and hope you do me because tonight I'm taking you to meet the second most important person in my life after you." He finished with a flourish and waited for her response. He saw several emotions cross over her face and then stop at giddy glee. His lips were then assaulted by hers.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that love? Forever! God I love it. God I love you Draco Xavier Malfoy! You make my heart sing and make everything seem right, I feel ecstatic and in love, and its all thanks to you."

"So that's a yes then"

"To what…?"

"To my proposal, you'll be Mrs Malfoy soon enough, don't even think you can weasel your way out of it now Ms Virginia!" She looked shocked and excited at once and pounced on him. "Not tonight love, once everything settles down, and we tell your family but tonight I want you to meet la mia nonna."

"Oh Draco, I'm honoured. Let's go, we should go shouldn't we?"

"Yes my love, we should" With that they latched on to the pack of gum.

__

Let's hope you're still my love when you find out something's about my life sweet Virginia.

*****

__

I'm going to be Mrs Malfoy one day, oh how I love him! Anyone or anything couldn't match the excitement chorusing though Virginia's body at this moment in time. He'd said the words she'd longed to hear for weeks now, and so much more.   
  
As she lay snuggled close to him at her apartment she played the evening events over in her head. She met Mrs Foxwood, Draco's sweet grandmamma. She and Virginia had plenty to talk about and she learnt great stories of Draco when he was a little boy, running around the estate getting stuck up trees, his mishaps with magic and his love of flying from day one. It was his grandmother that had forced him to sit on his first broom, after that he was addicted! 

Virginia fell in love with the sweet lady that evening, it wasn't hard and she could see why Draco was so attached to her. She'd reared him up until a few months before his eleventh birthday, when he'd been permanently moved to the Malfoy estate. Virginia had nearly cried herself when Draco told her of her condition, she felt so sad at the thought of Draco loosing his beloved grandmother; a woman of wit and humour … the sides she saw in Draco, it just wasn't fair! She did let a tear shed when Mrs Foxwood started to talk about the plans for the wedding between the two young lovebirds. She had a gift, she could see the future of a relationship and saw hope in this one, and there was an ominous black cloud over both of them that met to make silver, pure and fresh. 

  
Virginia had hugged her dearly at the end of the evening and found herself calling Mrs Foxwood her own grandmother, she saw the happiness and tears in the woman's eyes when she wished her _nonna_ good evening. Draco was ecstatic; his two favourite girls as he called them loved each other, what else could he ask for? 

Virginia grinned and cuddled closer into the warm embrace of the man she loved and would always love. She'd been with many before him, but was it ever this feeling of welcomed bodily invasion? Never. Yes it was in a short time, yes he was a Malfoy, yes they didn't really know anything about each other … but did that matter? They were in love, earth-shattering, body-tilting, heart-screaming love. Did she care for the intangibles? Were they relevant? No, not to her, and she'd die the day she lost him. He was her one true love and nothing could ever change that.

*****

****

A/N: Okay I personally think the category should just be changed to double Romance right here … but I promise there is mystery coming up, just keep putting up with this J . Hope you're enjoying reading this, if not … well I can say you just lack fine taste :P. 

Ciao per adesso. 


	7. Pop goes the weasel!

****

Death, love and all that's in between.

###

__

Run, Run, Run Ronald. You pathetic excuse for a Weasley. You will join those stupid ones you called beloved parents soon. Very soon. Walk a little faster at the sound of my steps. Hold your breath as my hand comes to take your futile life. 

You were never of importance or weight. Don't you remember when you were with Potter and the mudblood at school? You were always the least significant, the tag-along, who cared if you died? And now the mudblood will cry for your death, boo-hoo. Potter will be left alone to figure out the enigma that is me. Aww, sniffles.

You know Ronald … you could've avoided this fate so easily … but no. You chose to follow a path of carelessness and mistreatment that leads me to carry out this little act. I hope you enjoy the look of delight on my face as I smother you and draw you to your death.

I will make sure you try to scream, and no one will hear you. I will love watching you suffer. I will have my revenge; you are only part of the equation. Two more and then my revenge is complete; as complete as a chilling, thrilling Agatha Christie novella. Enjoy the show ickle Ronnikins. 

Death is following you.

****

  
###

One week and six days later 

Ron picked tossed back his last shot of Oldgens Fire Whiskey at the little out of the way bar at the far end of Diagon Alley. Sometimes it was nice to drown your sorrows in a series of drink in a place by yourself. Tomorrow he'd be seeing Hermione for their three year anniversary, they were going away to Paris, but only for one night … as the Headmistress of Hogwarts, after McGonagalls death, she couldn't be away for very long. 

  
He stepped out into the cool evening and tugged his coat a little tighter around himself, he made his way down to the apparating point … Ron's head felt dizzy for a moment or two or on second thought, maybe he should hail down the knight bus he thought groggily. As he lifted up his wand hand, he felt gloved hands come down quickly and pull his wand from his grip.

He turned around trying to make out the offender, all he could she was a shadow of a figure in black to blend in with the night. 

"Whose there … whatdya want?" he slurred. So maybe he'd had more then he could remember. Why would someone want his wand? Suddenly small but strong hands clamp around his jaw and his nose and mouth were covered in a soaked handkerchief. What was that … Be – Lex … Ron swayed on the spot for a moment and then fell into a short darkness.

He groggily opened his eyes again and he didn't know where he was, a far stretch of open land to his right, about three houses in the distance and six purple kangaroos. Ron waved to the kangaroos, they seemed friendly. "Hello Kanga's … would you like some carrots? You would wouldn't you … I know you would" a short bark of cold laughter made him snap his attention to his left. "Who's there, where am I?"

A cold voice whispered harshly in his ears "Shut-up, I speak here, understand?" he knew that voice … where from? He couldn't think clearly.

"Wh…." He felt a sharp pain in his head and then it suddenly stopped. 

"I thought I told you to shut-up" With that his captor muttered a silencing spell. Ron tried to call in outrage but no sound came forth.

"Aah silence, much better. I hope you enjoy your death dear Ronald, lord knows I will. I just wanted to answer two things for you. Why Be-Lexium? Simple, I'm one of the few that can make it, it's a 'killing' potion that would confuse the aurors that would follow up this case, found in practically every wizardry home … and more over didn't you see your self talking to 'Kangas? I did like that touch, gives me a good laugh at others expense" a short chortle "Also, why? Simple, you pissed me off. I want you to pay. So now you'll join those people you loved _so dearly_" Ron was shaking his head trying to get that voice to be known to him. Who was it? Ron screamed silently in frustration. "One more thing before you leave this cruel cruel world. You'll get to see your murderer" then there was a cruel laughter that filled the night.

With a swish of his wand in his captors' hand; light was shone. His eyes went wide and he felt molten lava boil in his blood. He felt the silencing charm being taken off and screamed as loud as he could, but it was no use, there was no one for miles. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE SICK, SICK. I HOPE YOU–" but that was as far as Ron ever got. With a flash of green from his wand, he was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. 

"Good-bye ickle Ronnikins, you were fun to kill … but talked much too much" The eradicator grinned at the motionless body and prepared the scene of the crime for that precious Potter to find. There was no sign of the killer ever _personally_ being in this area as they left the site in the wee early hours of the morning.

*****

Harry watched the wizards hover over the frozen body. This was beyond words and tears. Found by an eight-year-old girl, his best friend of seventeen years. Dead, murdered, killed, slaughtered. It would be over the front page of the _prophet_ in under a couple of hours. 

He needed to tell 'Mione. He looked over the scene once again and shook his head and was about to leave, but then piece of gold jewellery suddenly glittered in the early morning sunlight in the long grass. It reminded him of the snitch, it was so small and missed by most, hell he would've missed it if it wasn't for his seeker skills. He bent down and snatched it up and gasped out loud when he saw what it was. 

It was a locket, the locket that Ron had given 'Mione last Christmas. She only ever took it out on special occasions. Harry shook his head in disbelief and quickly apparated to Hogsmeade in vein to reach Hogwarts headmistresses' chambers as quickly as possible. He wanted to know why Ron would die with her locket by his side. This did not add up, he had a sinking feeling about this.

As he ran up to Hermione's chambers, two things caught his attention one was that she wasn't there and the second was a veil of dark green Be-Lexium potion, at its most potent, hurriedly shoved into an open drawer on her desk. His heart gave a loud thump and he started feeling feint. This wasn't adding up. What was going on? 

He heard footsteps and whirled around to see a very dishevelled looking Hermione in black robes. Harry was about to pounce on her then and there when he saw the ghosts in her eyes as she asked weakly "Harry …? What are you doing in my chambers…? Whats the matter? Why are you here?"

Harry bottled the urge to start furiously yelling at her. "I should be asking the questions here, where were you last night?"

"I was here Harry where else would the headmistress be?" 

"Oh isn't that peachy, the youngest headmistress. Its odd isn't it Hermione, that you of all people got the position after McGonagall died. I mean how did you get it? She was pretty full of life before she died maybe her death left you open for power. Maybe your murdering–" Her palm slapping his cheek ended that.

"Harry James Potter you're disgusting me, you come into my chambers this early in the morning and accuse me of killing one of my most beloved colleague and friend?" Harry saw the unshed tears in her eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know 'Mione. Christ I just don't know! Explain to me, why … why you have Be-Lexium potion in your draw … and why would your necklace be found next to Ron's dead body?" as he choked out the final words he started to sob, when he heard sickening silence he just registered what he had said. 

"Ron … Ron's dead … body … Dead … Ron?" Hermione's face crumpled and she fell to the floor. "Tell me this some cruel joke Harry, tell me, please, tell me, anything, oh my god. My Ron … HARRY HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" She started screaming hysterically at Harry. Harry looked grieved and fell to the floor with her, they latched on together to cry-out the loss of their dear friend. 

"Shh …shh, I'm sorry 'Mione … shh, it'll be okay" Harry nursed the broken headmistress and shook his head for thinking thoughts like that about one of his best friends. But then why…?

"What are you talking about my necklace and the Be-Lexium Harry? I just came in from the bathroom, I had a nightmare and went to wash my face … why did you look so angry … what … why … whats going on?"

"'Mione, why do you have Be-Lexium potion, well this potency of Be-Lexium potion in here?"

"Um harry I don't … you know very well if I wanted to fix my migraine I'd just go down to Snape, whats the point of having my own supply?" 

"You mean this isn't yours … oh no … and the locket?"

"What do you mean? My lockets in my jewellery box, let me show you, you know it only comes out for special occasions." She stood up wobbly and walked over to her desk and rummaged through some drawers. Her gasp of shock made Harry look up "Its … I … its not here! I can't find it! I can't think of anywhere that I would've put it … oh good lord! Oh Merlin!" She stated shaking and Harry grabbed her in time from falling onto the floor.

"Shh 'Mione, look we have to go down to the Ministry … it's the only way to sort this out … can you come do you think?" 

Hermione just nodded her head and cleaned herself up and they walked down together. What they both didn't see was the dark shadowy figure hiding behind the door releasing a long held breath. _Thank bloody Salazar for that! This is working purrfectly_.   
  
And with a grin and a flourish the room was left abandoned.

*****

A/N: I'm ending it here because of the chapter break-up I have figured out … not it effects any of you cause you're all probably all reading this in one clump (sorry about that!) And guess about now is where I give credit to MYSTIQUE and Tara, they just made me want to post it all up. Hope you're enjoying if you're reading!

Ciao, Nupil. Click on good friend!


	8. There should be lilies at a funeral and...

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first bubbly thing. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Do read on good friends!

Death, love and all that's in between.

###

**__**

RONALD ALFRED WEASLEY … DEAD

Draco read the newspaper heading and dropped his coffee. Virginia! In moments he was at her flat. He had tried to see her last night but she'd been out, probably out with Amber, but that wasn't the point … how could this happen to that bastard of a weasel? Sure he didn't like him … but he had meant something to Virginia hadn't he? He was family, his lady needed him! He rapped on the door and waited for a response, nothing. 

Then he heard a figure moving slowly towards him. It was Virginia; she looked dead on her feet. Her hair was crumpled; she was holding boots in her one hand, her black jumper in her other and looked like she was about to fall on the floor from exhaustion. 

"Draco" she managed to murmur as she graciously fainted in his arms. Draco sighed and kissed her cold head as he carried her inside. Like before he placed her on the couch and brought her a cup of hot water. He rubbed her temples and pulled out his wand. She was up a moment later, albeit a bit groggily, but she was up. 

"Vir, I saw … Ron … his gone" He saw her nod slowly in response and then lay her head back trying to claim some sleep. "Vir stay awake for just a moment…"

"Oooshay" she replied sleepily 

"Okay indeed, where were you?"

"I went out last night and then I came home early this morning and Harry with Hermione found me and they took me to see his body. His gone too."

"Yeah I know sweetheart, I'm sorry"

"Did you do it?"

"WHAT? NO!" he was honestly shocked

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for … look I'm really sorry love, but I'm going to fall asleep." And with that she nearly was. "I love you, don't go anywhere, please" he heard her beg drowsily as she finally gave into exhaustion. 

Draco watched her sleeping form and went over to the windowsill where his owl sat unread. Draco raised and eyebrow and then left it there. She hadn't had a chance to read his proposal for them to go away for a weekend away in three weeks. Good he thought, she didn't need ideas like that after her brother's death. Draco went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and picked up her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and read peacefully waiting for his love to arise.

*****

__

Mmm it's so nice and warm in here. Virginia woke up lazily to late-afternoon sun pouring onto her face. She yawned and her eyes shifted to the figure at her table: Draco. He was hunched over a book and Virginia's heart did a little patter at his face; a man who liked his reading, wonderful. 

  
She crawled of the couch and wound her arms around his neck. 

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._ My my Draco I never knew you were one for eighteenth century female muggle authors"

"What can I say? There's a lot you don't know about me, but you'll know soon enough"

"Likewise" she responded rather dryly

"Anyway; there's a great deal of truth in that statement don't you agree love?"

"Absolutely, as long as I'm that wife and you're that single man" 

"Without a question Red, without a question. So how are you now? You looked buggered when I caught you. Would you like something to drink? Are you up to talking yet?" Virginia smiled at his concern and kissed his cheek.

"Yes doctor, I'm fine. Don't you ever work?"

"Offcourse I do, I just make time for more important things in life, and anyway I have enough capable staff to handle the company while I'm personally seeing to my most valuable asset" He grinned and sat her on his lap, kissing her thoroughly. 

"Mmm, how about we continue this in bed?"

"You're doing it again" he murmured against her neck

"Doing what?" 

"Changing the subject, in the most effective way. But really beautiful, I want to make sure you're okay before I ravish you"

"I think I like that idea much more" Virginia snuggled closer to him and let him continue his trail down her neck while asking questions.

"So how'd you find out?"

"I came home a few moments before Harry and Hermione came here, in the early morning, they took me to see his body and then … then I felt like coming here and getting some sleep and that's when I found my white knight waiting for me"

"White knight am I?"

"You're gorgeous enough to be one, and yes _my _white knight"

"A bit possessive aren't we darling?"

"Well fine, I'll just go tell me hordes of lovers that they can feel free to come in tonight because–" her talking was cut of by his mouth, his lips plundering hers and taking control of all her bodily senses.

"_Mine_" he muttered in between kisses. "All mine … always mine." Virginia grinned at the ownership in his voice and pushed further into his kiss. 

"What about you huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whom do you belong to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "You better answer this correctly" she mumbled before kissing down his neck. Suddenly he was gone and she was biting down on her tongue to stop from calling out. He was back a moment later holding a black pen.

"Here" He continued to pull his slacks dangerously low and scrawled with the pen on his left hipbone _'Property of Virginia' _She grinned and kissed the spot he'd scribbled on. "Anyway Ms Virginia you don't need to bother to ask that, no one has ever fully captured my heart the way you have" Virginia grinned at that, just like the poet of the sixteenth century. She stood up to kiss him

"Are you sure you're not a runaway from the Chamberlains men of the sixteenth century?"

"Come on beautiful, tell me how you feel"

"I feel wonderful. I have Draco delish standing but an inch away…"

"You know what I mean Vir"

"What can I say? I've lost my brother closest to age in me. What else? I've lost my parents three weeks prior and in two weeks we are having a double funeral, and I don't think I could bear to be alone for that. You have to promise me Draco as much as you hate my family and Potter and Granger that you'll be there, I can't do it alone. Percy will have Oliver and I want you … to…"

"Shh precious, if you want me there I'll be there, don't worry." She sighed and rubbed her dry but tired face against his chest. "I love you, I'll do all I can for you" 

"Thankyou"

"Don't say thankyou, its my duty to look after you cara" 

"I don't deserve you, you know that"

"Well in my opinion I believe I deserve you completely, so that balances things out doesn't it? You sure you don't want to have a big cry with tubs of chocolate chip ice-cream and Oreo's?" Virginia punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you trying to make me look like my deceased mother Draco!? I told you once, I don't like the dumpy woman look … and are you telling me I'm too skinny?!?" she hissed the last part with squinting eyes, daring him to answer. Not a good move bucko. 

"You know very well that you're quite perfect to look at, well a man good just look at you all day and be content … well you naked at least … lying in a bed … flushed body from kisses being rained over your body…"

"Is that an invitation Mister Malfoy?"

"Is it being accepted?"

"Absolutely" Virginia started tugging at his shirt immediately as he scooped her up to carry her to the bedroom.

  
*****

Two weeks later 

"Oh Percy!" 

"Well what do you think of this lovely funeral in honour of our parents and little Ronnikins?"

"Ugh … very black?"

"Black, how odd dear sister!"

"Shut-up! So who's here? Who has paid their kind regards? Who else has burst out into tears? And is their any place I need to be?" 

"Not right now, except for maybe the front gate"

"Why?"

"Cause I believe your man just pulled up. Good luck love!" he called to her retreating back. 

Virginia was running outside to meet Draco, she'd spent the night at The Burrow the night before the funeral and he was coming here for _her_, her eyes started swelling with love. "Hello love" 

"Hey you, so have any of your brothers seen me yet?"

"Only Percy, but you for some unknown reason are in his good books, we don't question fortunate fate like that. He probably sees you the way I do. Anyway, come on we better start moving in. There's lots of food, so many people are here and we couldn't decide where to place the family photos of them. And oh the auror's are here to see if anything is up. And harry is heading them up I suppose because of his position and…" His fingers covered her mouth.

"Vir, you're babbling."

"I guess I'm just nervous, all these people, all these aurors running around here. Wouldn't it be something if they found the murderer here?" She spoke with such childlike wonderment that Draco kissed her then and there … he should've known better.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH OUR SISTER _MALFOY_?" Spat Fred. Not one happy brother.

"Get you're hands of her now and we might let you leave the premises in one piece" George added on. Not two happy brothers. 

"Who is that Ginny? Is he a Malfoy?" asked Charlie with a glare pinned on Draco. Not three happy brothers. 

"Whoever you are, you shouldn't be holding her like that, you heard George. Get you're hands of her" finished Bill. Not four happy brothers. Virginia groaned and dropped her forehead into Dracos shoulder _why me?_ She cursed. 

"That's enough. Fred, George, Charlie _and _Bill, this is Draco Malfoy and before you say anything he will be staying for the funeral on _my_ invitation. Now would you all kindly remember that I am capable of looking after myself, I am twenty-seven years old and have more magical ability then the lot of you combined, I didn't gain Hogwarts highest N.E.W.T.S.; even in potions for nothing. And finally please remember that I do what I want when I want to whom I want. Understand?"

"No we don't Ginny, sister dear, when the one person who probably killed our parents and our brother is standing before us joi–" Before Fred had even finished his sentence Virginia's palm came out to slap him hard across the face with a ear deafening _WHACK!_

Her eyes were menacing, cold and unyielding. "Don't you dare say anything like that ever again, any of you, particularly about something you don't know anything about. Now I'm taking Draco inside and I don't want to speak to any of you for the rest of the day" with that she stalked of, pulling Draco behind her.

"Ginny you don't–"

"Shut-up Fred" everyone turned around to see Percy standing there "You've said quite enough for today, today is meant to be a day of remembrance and peace, we'll talk about this later, and about your unfair behaviour towards your sister tomorrow." Percy stood there with naked disappointment in his eyes and Bill nodded in agreement and shame.

"Yeah um, we better all go on to greet the rest of the mourners. Percy's right, till later boys."

*****

Draco watched Virginia pacing in her room. It was small and very girlish. Draco and Virginia both cringed upon entering. Now she was fuming and muttering incoherently about her brother's immature behaviour, he was sure, that was all she'd been muttering about for the last few minutes. 

"Um … love?" 

"What!?" she snapped. Okay, not a good idea.

"Nothing … nothing" she sighed at that

"Oh I'm sorry Draco, its just they all get me so worked up besides Percy; no one understands me. Ron was the worst but the rest aren't any better." 

"That's all right love, don't say sorry. Um but shouldn't we go down now? I mean you don't want to miss…"

"Yes you're right … as usual"

"What can I say? It does get hard always being right…"

"Oh shut-up you!" with a grin she threw one of the pink fluffy pillows at his chest. 

They sat at the end of the family area of the funeral; Potter and Granger included in family. He held Virginia as she listened to the different speeches given about the three deceased Weasley's and as she watched the coffins being lowered into the ground. It struck him odd, neither Virginia nor Percy gave a small selection of words about their brother or parents. Also Virginia was eerily calm through the discourses and her eyes were dry and clear for the entire funeral. He shook his head at the odd thoughts, but it was a bit unsettling that someone could be so calm, she must've cried it out of her system he rationalised. 

At the end of the funeral the entire assemblage of wizards and witches paid their respect to the family and close friends, pointedly Potter and Granger. Once everyone had filed out it was late into the evening. Draco could see the fatigue on all their faces. He wanted to pick up Virginia and carry her into a warm bed so she could sleep away the weariness that was shouting out from her body.

Finally it was just them sitting out on the back porch, no one had approached him all day and for that he was quite glad. He was still on the receiving end of glares from Potter, and the twin Weasley's but the other two that had first confronted him looked away shaking their head every time they saw him holding onto their younger sister, but the anger was gone. He liked Percy, the one brother he was speaking to he was guarded and still a bit pompous but you saw the difference in his character when he was standing with Oliver. Oliver him had also talked for some parts of the evening, after getting over the initial fact he was a Malfoy, the very same Malfoy that had tried all those tricks in Olivers last three years for the quidditch cup, they got on famously. Virginia and he thought that Oliver and Percy were ridiculously sweet. Holy Salazar, was this Malfoy becoming soft or what? 

"Come on, lets go home I just want to sleep for a century and then some" she whispered against his ear. He just nodded as he yawned. As they walked past they saw Granger and Potter huddled in a far corner of the living room, bother crying freely. Virginia looked at him for the briefest of moments and he nodded, stood up and waited for her outside.

*****

Virginia drifted on over to Harry and Hermione. She saw their blotchy faces and sat down next to them. 

"Harry … Hermione"

"Yes Ginny?" Harry asked, rather coldly in her opinion. 

"I just wanted to sit with you guys for a bit before I left…"

"To go home with ferret-boy I see" Virginia crossed her eyebrows at this but didn't fall for the bait; she was not going to let Harry annoy her. She was going to show the considerate her; he could be jealous all he wanted. Virginia grinned at that, the idea of Draco and The-Boy-Who-Just-Kept-On-Living. "What, you're grinning? So naturally you're going home with him"

"Actually Harry, not that its really any of your business, I am. He is taking me home. But that isn't the point I'm merely trying to help you both and to tell you that we can support each other through this loss…"

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry but you just don't know how we feel" Virginia blinked at the sound of Hermione, did she always sound that bad? Ick. "He was special to us, I know he was your brother but you just didn't know him they way we did. Harry and him shared a special, unique connection like Ron and I shared. You just wouldn't feel the same pain we do." Virginia was taken back by the words that she was hearing. He was her brother and she supposedly wasn't meant to feel the same pain? 

"I ugh … if that's…"

"It is how we feel Ginny, I'm sorry but 'Mione is right; we knew him more than you ever could and we just don't think, no know that you wouldn't understand our grieving. Its best you let Malfoy take you home."

"Yes, and thankyou Ginny for coming today." At that Virginia just shook her head and stalked off. 

__

He was technically my brother! I was the one that had been around for 10 years before they came along! I was the one that knew his fears first. I was his family for Pete's sake! And to top it of 'Thankyou Ginny for coming today' … what; I was just a measly guest? I wasn't expected to come? Fine Potter and Granger fine; stay in your bubble. Hope you enjoy all your time together!

*****

One week later 

Draco watched Virginia become engulfed by the _Witch Weekly_ building and sighed heavily. Things seemed right in his world. His mother was happy he had one 'steady' female in his life, that wasn't a woman of quote 'loose morals, or a scarlet woman' unquote. His business was growing stronger week by week and he was in love. Ick that four-letter word that he vowed he wouldn't feel for anyone but his nonna, and now that fiery redhead had squirmed her way into his heart and she wasn't about to budge. And Draco realised he'd never want her too.

Since her parents funeral she'd been a lot colder amongst her family members, particularly between Granger and Potter, he didn't know what happened that evening and wasn't particularly keen to ask for when she'd met him outside she was fuming, but fuming like dry ice. She was all ice chills and cold glares … whatever had passed between them; it couldn't have been good. She seemed; at times to have an unearthly air to her, she was cold and detached, and he liked it. It was otherworldly, ambiguous … she was a mystery at times, and one that'd he'd love to solve, to get to know and embrace her warmth and darkness. 

Draco glanced down at his copy of the prophet, Granger was going into questioning about the murders, Draco scoffed at that … Granger? A murderer? As if! That one couldn't hurt a damn house-elf, killing real people, real wizards and witches? Impossible, no this was someone exact … someone that knew what they were doing; like with Lucuis' death. They had this planned out; they were seeking on paying back these random, erratic deaths. So far the only connection had been between The Weasley's and the youngest boy Weasel … who could it be?

Draco shook his head at his confused thoughts and whistled all the way to _Draconian Exchanges. _Merlin, life was good when you were in love!

*****

A/N: Rightio that was kind of long (I think?) Also for those trudging along, thanks and You've all probably figured out who it is by now, if not I'm sorely disappointed It's as clear as day!

No more words for moi! 


	9. Where only the mentally void wouldn't so...

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first bubbly thing. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Do read on good friends!

Death, love and all that's in between:

###

__

Poor little mudblood. Everyone thinks you … HA! Yes YOU … killed that tag-along of a Weasley, his useless oppressive parents, that bitch McGonagall and pug-face Parkinson. As if! You have not the intelligence nor imagination to carry through these series of attacks. And why would you kill all those that have caused me pain? What personal vendetta do you have against them?

Don't worry you bucktoothed mudblood, you'll join your love oh-so-soon … never fear I promise you before this evening is over … you will be dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Then my plan will further unfold … 'Mudblood Murdered' the headlines will shout … and then the truth will be left once again a mystery. One more revenge following your death you dirty blooded witch and I'm through. My revenge will be complete. So sweet. Sweet like honeysuckle; so wickedly satisfying.

What do you think of that? You simple minded fools, shouldn't you know that the killer always frames another before committing other murders, the two most important? You dunderheads. You naive, naive fools … why was I, one of such superiority born into a world of such idiotic egotistical asses, where only a few match my attitude, intelligence and outlook on life? 

Scream mudblood. SCREAM. I want to see your tears, I want to see the pain, and then you'll only feel a diminutive fraction of what I have felt from you. From your careless mouth. From your past actions. From everybody's love for you, above me! You deserve death you bitch. I hope you enjoy it, your dear boyfriend did. 

Don't worry dear, the world will be a much happier place without the likes of you scuttling about. You will be dead, there will be one more to go and I'll be handed power soon afterwards. Isn't life grand?

###

Two weeks later 

Harry felt to the floor; racking his body with sobs. No one; he had no one. Everyone he deeply loved was slipping away from him. First it was Mr and Mrs Weasley; they were his parents in every sense of the word but biological. They gave him everything they could and took him in as their own. At his graduation they'd bought Ron, 'Mione and him gold chains with each other's names and the year engraved into them. They looked after him when he was sick and they always helped him through heartache. Why would someone so good to him be taken away?

He then lost his two best friends in the whole wide world. Some deranged sicko had killed his two reasons for waking up each day, without them he was alone. Sure he had acquaintances … but no one knew him like Ron and 'Mione did, no one knew his past, no one knew how he thought, no one knew when to leave him alone … except them, and now _both_ of them were gone. _Both. _

He wanted to hurt whoever was responsible for this. He wanted to see them murdered. He wanted to crumble their lives the way they had his. Hell he didn't have the slightest clue where to start in the hunt for this madman, or woman! Merlin, he didn't even know the killer's sex for crying out loud! How was he meant to track them?

__

What the hell did all the victims have in common … whom…?

*****

Virginia sunk further into her bed, her warm warm bed. She stretched slightly and winced at her sore bones and bruises, she pulled out her wand and muttered them away in moments. She yawned and stretched like a cat, she went to her windowsill there was her _Daily Prophet_ and an owl from Draco that probably arrived last night when she was out she mused. She'd reply it later today. She picked up the paper and shuffled over to the kitchen to have her morning coffee, she was a crab to anyone but Draco without it! Even Percy! 

She stopped stirring her coffee for a moment as her eyes scanned over the headline.

****

HEADMISTRESS HERMIONE GRANGER … DEAD

Christ, couldn't they get more creative headlines? Virginia sighed at the story and read it over with glazed eyes. She took deep soothing sips of the warm liquid as she watched the scene of the body being pored over by aurors and magical experts. _Fools. _

She looked at the picture again and squinted. She pulled the paper closer to her nose and saw Harry sitting on the floor, his face glistening with tears and a haunted look passing over his features every time he glanced at the motionless body. So this hurt him? _Would you push away like the others? Offcourse you would you selfish git. _Virginia gritted her teeth and glared at the picture one last time before dropping it into the trash and hopping into the shower, to get over to the burrow.

*****

Draco sighed; he'd tried to contact his Virginia last night, but no response. He'd rang, he'd owled, he'd apparated, he'd done all imaginable … but she wasn't to be found anywhere. He watched the hands drag slowly towards the 12 on his muggle watch, a gift from a client, 8 more minutes and it would be one p.m. Maybe he could visit her on her lunch break … Draco grumbled, if she was at work … and considering it was a Saturday, she wouldn't be.   


Draco grimaced at the paperwork on his desk and his mind wandered to his redhead, he had suggested doing something last night but she'd said she was busy. He hadn't questioned it. He was bored. He missed her. His eyes wandered over to the headlines of the _prophet_

****

HEADMISTRESS HERMIONE GRANGER … DEAD

__

Imaginative he mused dryly, sitting down; while promising himself to hunt down Vir tonight and strap her to his bed for the next three days. He grinned decadently at that and hit his work with newfound vigour.

*****

There were several, some of Ron and the twins when they were younger. One of Bill and his wife, Charlie and his pet dragons, The Weasleys on family holidays. Their bright smiling faces at all the graduations, 'Miones smiling face, Harrys grin while bear hugging Ron … the list went on. There were a small handful of Percy and Ginny, but not very many in contrast. Harry just shook his head at the passing thought. There were plenty of them as young children, actually more then fifty percent were from the time before Ginny started Hogwarts, Harry mused … he also spotted how Percy and Ginny were always closest to one another in photos. They were always close, but got closer as they got older he thought. 

Then finally there was one muggle photo of Ginny sprawled out lazily infront of a beautiful villa in a country side, it didn't look like an English country side, too much sun too be an English country side … Italy he concluded. She was wearing a sundress, her red hair loosely held back by a clip, most falling and framing her face. It wasn't the fact he was realising that she was a lot older then he remembered her looking at the time … nor that she looked aloofly beautiful. No it was the fact that she was looking at the camera directly, unerringly, It was the glint in her eye and her cold smile that had caught his attention. She looked poignant, haunting … she looked almost … deadly. 

Harry squinted at the picture as if piecing together a long lost mystery. He looked like a crazed man.

*****

That's exactly how Virginia found him. Staring hopelessly at her picture. She hadn't wanted to put that one up … it was too exposed, she felt naked in it. But Percy had insisted claiming that she looked radiant in it, Virginia remembered the uneasy looks her mother gave her as she was placing it up. So what? Her mother was gone now. Virginia sighed and paused for a moment before clearing her throat to get Harry's attention. 

Harry turned around, slowly dramatically as if expecting her presence upon his full turn. Her eyebrows met in the centre of her forehead in confusion … what was with Harry's questioning gaze? 

"Harry…" she started but she saw no response lighting in those emerald eyes. He looked at her as if she wasn't there and then turned slightly towards the photo. He scrunched up his forehead in concentration and frustration. He then continued to turn from Virginia towards the photo. What was going on? "Harry…" she tried again, this time his head snapped to her and his eyes flashed.

"Ginny…"

"Harry…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Harry, this is the burrow…" 

"And why does that matter, is it your _home_?" Virginia stopped at that; he made home sound sickly sweet. She knew the burrow wasn't her _home _it was her once in a while house. But why was Harry questioning any of that? She shook her head just as Harry plastered a false smile on his face, but she saw the glint in his eyes. She nearly dropped her handbag at the dull spark lighted in his eyes while drawing conclusions. Virginia sighed and made some quick decisions in her head.

"Um Harry … I'll be going now … farewell, I hope that you'll do okay with the loss…"

"Believe me I will, I'll finally have my _revenge_ before this night is through" Virginia huffed in exasperation and stalked off from the malevolent grin and gaze Harry was sending her retreating back.

*****

How could I have been so blind? I was so blind! It was so pain staking obvious. Pain, suffering … revenge All these people had one person in common. That person was a born performer. How hadn't he spotted it before? How had he missed the subtle looks … the double act! 

  
Harry pounded his fist against his door. He was holding the various files of all the victims in his hand and finally making sense of this ludicrous puzzle.

Parkinson: twenty-eight, editor at _Witch Weekly – _6 years, boss for 3, tormentor.

McGonagall: Headmistress, past professor, oppressor.

Weasleys: Loving parents … but to two, oppressive to one, this particular one.

Ron: Cavalier, oppressive, inconsiderate, left alone, blocking out all graciousness but from Harry and 'Mione 

'Mione: Attached to the hip at Ron, inconsiderate, taking away the attention, measuring rod for academic achievements.

__

This is fucked Harry concluded, how did he get the killer by tonight? Where? What did he say to the ministry? What the hell was he supposed to do? Who would be next? Did they really think they could get away with this? He needed answers. He needed to think … to think fast. He needed to make sure the killer didn't plan anything for the future, the very near future. He needed … He needed…

He needed a drink. He walked swiftly out the door down to his favourite pub on Inebriation Alley with wild thoughts flying around his head of the files in his hands.

*****

****

A/N: Now I know all you have figured it out … but I need to put in the final confrontation! Well toodles till the next chapter. And yes I know, the mystery aspect is pretty lost, we all knew who it was from the second murder … I promise never to write a murder mystery ever again … as it always turns out much too romantic.

Well, ciao! 

Oh yeah and I apologise now because of the format of this, it's getting indents where I don't want them and not where I do! 'Scuse them.


	10. Bleed Potter, bleed if you can't do tha...

****

Bah, I'm sick of this, refer to the first bubbly thing. I disclaim, I own, I summarise and most of all I ramble. Do read on good friends!

Death, love and all that's in between.

###

__

Oh Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. This will hurt I suppose, in a small way. But then again, no pain no gain, vero? 

So you have figured it out, oh my! You wonderful hero! But you really think I wasn't going to take care of you too? You wer–are the last, and then my revenge is complete. Oh-so complete, nearly nothing would bring me so much pleasure.

You were in on them, oppressing me … rude, careless, forgetting me. Oh how I played the role wonderfully, you never once suspected did you dear Harry? No I was too sweet and innocent, the meek … weak little one that saw all the good in the world and its occupants … but don't you know dear Potter that its always the most unlikely? You really aren't the auror everyone thought you were if it took you this long.

But then again, I must say I am particularly talented, no? I used a potion common enough to be in all households, but deadly enough to kill, I made suicide seem the only legitimate answer and most of all when I felt glee, excitement and a deep satisfaction … I showed you internal devastation. Who would suspect, little grieving me?   
  
You did, dear Harry, but too late. I hope you had a nice life … once you're gone, I know I will. I will start afresh … with power, with love, with life. It'll be grand … and most of all I won't be exposed; hell Potter they don't want to find me, don't you get it? Once the golden boy's dead, whom will they turn to for help? They'll be too scared to find your murderer … the wizardry world will be in an uproar, I could just imagine what the prophet would have had to say: "The Boy-Who-Lived … GONE! WE ARE FACING MORTAL PERIL! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK! FLY FOR YOUR LIVES! …" … Though most likely: "THE BOY-WHO-LIVED … DEAD", creative bunch aren't they?

Farewell and good riddance Potter. Farewell pain, suffering, anguish. Farewell to my concealment … my marvellous and unsuspecting act. Farewell to those I was forced to love externally but loathed beyond comprehension internally. Farewell to life with egotistical, blind morons. Thank Salazar's wand for revenge. I promised it would be mine, and tonight, dear Potter … it will be. 

Sweet revenge. All mine. I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Goodbye

.

****

###

… So Harry had more then just one drink, so he had a few, god-dammit he was in control, he was Harry Potter! He was the-boy-who-lived! He was the wizardry worlds Golden boy! … He was fucken plastered! 

Harry giggled happily as he stepped out onto the alley, the cold hitting him like a semi-trailer, going straight into his head, clearing it slightly. Very slightly, maybe minutely … but doing something. His giggles turned to a slight frown at the files still in his hands, tomorrow. He just needed to sleep and sob some more at his losses. Tomorrow he would go to the ministry and get the savage, ruthless human that was allowed the power to practice magic. It was sick.

He walked slowly down the Alley, another couple of minutes and he'd be home. He started humming the chorus of Ron and 'Miones favourite song when he heard the sharp footsteps behind him. They were strong confident steps, boots of some description he deciphered. He turned around to see a black cladded figure. The killer. Murderer. The sicko. Before he had a chance to re-act, his face was grabbed by glove covered palms and a cloth of some description was forced into his open mouth. He tried to spit it out but an invisible barrier kept it clamped down towards his mouth. In moments he was drifting away into to darkness with only one coherent thought focusing in his mind.

'Ginny … how could you … Gin…'

*****

Virginia twirled the 11-inch holly phoenix core wand around and around. She eyed it critically, there was an aura of power to it … even in the hands of another. Virginia ran her finger down the wand and sighed out of sheer boredom, how long was the boy going to be out? Sure she'd used a stronger dose on Potter, but he was The-Boy-Who-Kept-On-Living for Merlins sake! Virginia grinned bitterly at the motionless body, she was having fun, finally getting her revenge and it was going to be over oh-so-soon. She loved it! She glanced at her wristwatch, another one of her _dear_ father's ingenious birthday presents, what was wrong with the man? Virginia shook her head in disgust and sneer crept over her face that would've made Lucuis and Draco proud. 

She heard a soft, tortured moan to her right and grinned happily and fell gracefully into the chair opposing the now slowing reviving Harry Potter. She waited until Harry was fully wakeful and watched and sure enough … 

"Oh no! Mr Binkins! You cant, its not safe for you to be here … no no no Binkins, run there's a mad woman loose and she'll get you to dear Mr Binkins–" Ginny growled at that. Mad woman? Who was he calling mad! 

"Potter, as lovely as it is watching you re-acquaint yourself with your lost child hood friend, I believe we have things to discuss, vero?" Her tone was crisp like chips of ice; her eyes were cold and casting a chilling gaze in the direction of Potter. Not one happy 'mad woman'! 

"You…" he croaked out, resembling a distinct cross between a frog and toad. Ginny just laughed cruelly into the night air. 

"Me? Surprised _Harry_?"

"It's always the ones you trust…" Virginia's eyes flickered at that and her frustration and anger ascended a knot.

"Trust? Trust? What do _you_ possibly know about _trust_? Never once, not once did you, or Ronald _dear_ or that annoying mudblood ever _trust_ me. You were all so caught up in your little world of the 'Terrific Trio' to not notice anything going on around you, or anything changing." Virginia stopped at smiled serenely "But that's alright … you know why? Well I'll enlighten you … because I've finally had my revenge … little … old … _innocent_ me"

"… How could you? They were your family! They were also my family god-dammit Gin!" Harry's voice wavered on the last word; face screwed up in a vain attempt to stop himself from crying, but in moments the torrents of threatening tears gave way and his whole body racked with sobs. Virginia just rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly Potter, grow up! Technically you're right it was _my_ family, but you know just as well as I do that they always treated you and Granger more like their children then they did me. Ever since you, the poor little dear, stopped us at Kings Cross Station, its been 'Oh poor Harry' 'Oh that poor thing' 'Oh what should we do for Harry this year' … with sickening influences like that, why do you think I developed a ridiculous school girl crush on you?"

"I know you don't mean it Ginny…"

"And stop calling me Gin and Ginny, my name is Virginia, Virginia! V-I-R-I-G-I-N-I-A, can you tell me what that spells Potter, or is your brain to small to grasp that?" she asked sarcastically. "But forget my name, you don't seem to have known it for more then a decade, don't we have more important things to discuss? Such as your best friends deaths? Perhaps your ex-professors death? Or better yet … Your death? I know you don't want to die ignorant Harry, that just isn't our style." 

Harry glared at her, caught in a mental battle. Virginia saw it all in his eyes, she'd studied her quarries long and hard for years, and now she knew their every move. Harry couldn't deceive her, she was sure of that. She saw the resignation in his eyes and propped her chin in her palms. Harry swallowed hard and then softly, while never taking her eyes of her " … Why?"

Virginia took her time, making a formidable display with his wand, pausing dramatically while showing an expression of glee on her face, like a child hearing their favourite bedtime story. "Well it's really quite simple Harry my dear; Revenge. That inconsequential eight letter word that can cause us to do great and wonderful things. It was what I wanted, and I always get what I want."

"But Gin…Why did you…couldn't you…" Virginia rolled her eyes again and snapped back.

"No I couldn't! Do you know how long I've wanted to hurt you all? For all your rude careless mistakes to me as an adolescent? For all your oppression? For your torments and blocking my path to power? God harry don't act so fucken blind. Don't think you're going to die a pleasant death by thinking you weren't at fault. You were."

"But…"

"Shut-up. Listen and listen well. I'll be direct, succinct and blunt. Parkinson? Why old pug face? Simple: power. In under a week I'll have absolute power over _Witch Weekly,_ the most read magazine of the Wizardry World, with influential media like that at my fingertips, I can do what I want! Don't you think this was planned down to the last detail? Always pushing Amber to work the best, so she'd get the job until she left for Italy? Then who would she give it to, beside her dear sweet old pal?"

"You mean her two-faced, back-crossing bit–" His sentence ended in a short agonised scream. 

"Do you and Ronald dear have the same problem of following instructions? Shut. Up. That was just a small dosage of the _Dor Schmerz_ spell. A little ticklish wasn't it? Now I repeat. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Virginia paused again, with a swish of his wand she made the shackles slightly tighter, she then continued on acting as if nothing was amiss. 

"McGonagall you ask? Sweet old professor?" A short snort escaped her "Sweet my luscious behind. That woman stopped me so many times … when I finally grew a backbone in my 5th year, who was the one that gave me the most detentions? When I aced every single one of her ridiculous 'pop quizzes', what did she say? Nothing. When I had the marks to move ahead in five of my nine subjects, who offered it to me? Snape! Not our beloved head of house. She never wanted to believe that I was better then your beloved mudblood. Because I wasn't a library dork know-it-all like Granger I wasn't good enough to compete with her. She was one of the fucking reasons I didn't partake in your stupid war." She cast Potter a dark glance "You know as well as I do that I would've been a handy alliance to have. But that stupid muggle-loving bitch thought it best I should stay somewhere safe. She was the reason everyone doubted my allegiance in the war, planting a seed of uncertainty of my loyalties in all your minds. She got exactly what she deserved for holding my power and myself back. She figured out what talents I truly had when she uttered her last words." 

Virginia started to haze of into the distant. She gazed up at the moon and saw its strong illumination. The moon shone directly down on their patch of land in the middle of the English countryside. Moonbeams casting shadows at every angle, like a hazardous patchwork … She shook her head to clear her thoughts and brought her mind back down to the troublesome burden at hand. _It'll be over soon_, she reassured herself. 

__

All over soon. Over. Complete. Revenge, oh-so-complete.

*****

Harry shifted ever so slowly against the shackles as Ginny started to stare of into the distance. He felt the shackles around his wrist … he needed to keep her talking; it was the only way! 

"That's sick! What did your–" Another session with the _Dor Schmerz _curse. Harry gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to stop from calling out, he had survived all three of the unforgivable curses god-dammit! This minor pain was not going to hurt him. Suddenly he felt his side being ripped away, in deft painful motions. It went further to his chest, this pain was worse then before it seemed to be cutting deeper, deeper … and then it stopped. Harry released his breath and panted hard, shifting uncomfortably with the stinging of his sides. 

"Potter, don't you ever learn? Now where were we?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief, she was talking. She was getting bored, keep talking he willed with all his might. "Ah yes, the third death … the double death. My dear old _loving_ parents. Molly and Arthur Weasley loving me? They didn't know how to love me, sure as a child I had everything we could afford, and they showed me care … but then that changed. After my first year no matter what happened, everyone watched me. They started comparing me to that 'dear sweet thing Hermione' … they spent more money on you and Granger then they did on me! They started treating me like the guest. They were unapologetic towards Percy, and they never ever tried to understand what was going on with me. That was your fault. And Ronalds. And Grangers. They started doting on you three, as if you were the be all and end all of their lives, I'm pretty sure they forgot I existed after my third year. They obviously regret that now, being six feet under and all. Ah"

Harry heard the emotion in her voice and for a moment was fearful of her breaking down into sobs, but he saw her composed face. It was frightening and comforting at once, to know that someone who believed was going to be your killer was holding so much repressed antipathy while maintaining composure and control. He waited for her too continue while discreetly rotating his wrists against the now warm metal. Keep going Gin…

"Yes well, then there was my _dearest_ brother Ronald. Now why him? My last explanation should've been enough. He used to care about me, the last time he _cared_ about me was at the end of my first year. You and Granger became his little world; it was sickening considering he was such a tag-along. He forgot about me because of you two and he was so careless with his treatment of me. He wanted for me to be his baby sister with never engaging in brotherly sisterly activities with me. He deserved death after all the times he shut me off. Do you know what happened in my fourth year Potter, do you?"

Harry was tempted to shout at the top of his lungs but shook his head dimly. What was she on about?

"Ronald dear found me standing out of the Astronomy Tower window. I was thinking of taking that final plunge into a pitiful death. He came up with Granger for a snog session, saw me standing there … looked between Granger and myself and just added a 'be back soon Gin' in a preoccupied tone while following Granger out. _Neville_ found me and convinced me to come back down. That's my dear brother. He deserved to be pushed off that tower that evening. You three were so fucking alike; oblivious to everyone … but you three _never_ hurt anyone like you did me. So I decided I'd get you, and ha! Guess what I … I did." Virginia's full attentions were back on Harry now; he had to keep her preoccupied while he shifted with the clamps once again, feeling his right hand loosen diminutively. 

"You haven't! You won't get away with this! Do you hear! You–" Harry opened his mouth to shout but nothing came out … a _silencio_ spell was put on him … he pouted in annoyance and waited for Ginny to continue on.

"Oh honestly Potter don't pout like a baby, your voice is just so irritating, has it always sounded this bad?" Harry wanted to cry out in indignation at that remark, but that was frivolous. "You'll be dead soon, I don't want you wasting your screams until then. Now stop squirming, I only have a little while left before you'll be dead." At 'stop squirming' Harry had gone still, had she noticed his movements? 

Virginia looked Harry straight in the eye and yawned. "Nearly done Potter, this will be a joke … the most evil dark-lord wasn't your down fall or death, but a little old Weasley will be. Ironic, vero? … Now back to our task at hand … we finally come to dear old _Headmistress_ Granger. I believe my annoyance with her is self-explanatory. She was a useless chit of a girl that always took what rightfully should've been mine away. She took away _my _brother with you, she took away _my_ road to power … she even took away _my_ parents love! But enough I am sick of dwelling on these trivial instances of the past. Lets just kill you and be done with … the sun will be out in a few hours and I have to haul your heavy body to a strategic place." 

Harry saw Virginia raise her wand and this time he did call out, though he couldn't be heard he screamed … he was pressing against the shackles desperately. He nearly whooped in delight as he felt the right clamps give way. He schooled his features to show indifference and worked his right hand discreetly behind he back onto his left clamp. Virginia looked at him peculiarly for a second and then went on without another glance at Harry. 

"I guess you'll have something to say before your bloody death, you're all alike; talking incessantly until you die." Virginia sighed and took off the _silcenio_ spell. Harry pretended not to notice as his mind was deeply preoccupied with the left clamp that only had seconds … he _needed_ her to keep talking, even if it was about how she thought she would win…

Harry feigned curiosity and awe "But … it was ingenious … how?" He saw Virginia's raised eyebrow and nodded in belief that he had bought more time. Merlin, sometimes he was ever so clever.

*****

Virginia was laughing uncontrollably inside; did this boy really think he was clever? She had seen him fidgeting with the clamps somewhere between the Astronomy tower story and his pathetic outraged cry in belief that he'd win this. Was the boy blind? She would have her revenge and he was the final piece. 

She wondered if she should play along with his little game? What the hell, it wouldn't hurt would it?

Virginia inconspicuously rolled her eyes and pretended to be impressed with his 'awe' of her. 

"I know, I know I must say that it was quite clever. But I had it planned. Details down to the last instance. This was machinate years in the making, from the Be-Lexium, to the positioning of the wands, to planting Grangers locket for you to find hell to even practicing my grieving. Don't you think I had all my bases covered?" Virginia shook her head at the pitiful picture that was Potter. "Potter, Potter, Potter. Don't you see? I made an art of my killings; the confuddlement of the ministry aurors believe me, they will be remembered … that I promise you. I've had my revenge, all of the six murders were rewarding and satisfying…" Virginia waited and watched Harry intensely and then she heard the quite sound of metal rubbing against metal, coming to its final breaking point. She grinned as Harry pretended not to notice anything amiss, finally a challenge! " … But yours will be especially sweet." She finished with a small smile playing at her lips. 

Harry grinned at Virginia knowingly, Virginia wondered if he was always this transparent … 

"You won't get away with this!"

"But _Harry_ don't you see? I already have! You … 'The ministries top auror' couldn't figure out it was I until your deplorable end … who else is there _wizard_ enough to figure out my assortment of clues? With you gone I'm free to enjoy life, you're the last one standing in my way. Why wouldn't I be rid of you? And I will divest the world of you, that is a promise … Who is going to stop me?" Virginia stood up for the first time and stretched like a cat. She twirled Harry's wand and waited for his predictable response. 

Harry's eyes didn't stray from her cool gaze as he answered softly, but with affect. "Me."

*****

Suddenly Harry lunged at Ginny before she had a chance to re-act; her response was a shrill shriek that resembled a banshee. Before Harry knew what he was doing he had her pinned under him, squirming. He would stop her … he had too! 

"Harry James Potter, get your bloody troll like body off me!" Harry growled as her knee came up to his prized jewels, he swore that he could see white lights from the pain. He tried to block out the pain, but before he knew it, he was being rolled over by Ginny … when had she grown such strength? His amazement must've showed as he was pinned under her "What? Shocked that I have muscles? Well really Potter, you know that I keep up my exercise … Draco provides plenty of practice every night" He bore his teeth in a feral manner at Ginny, the chit of a girl needed to be taught lessons. What he needed though right now was his wand. 

His eyes darted around him to take in his surroundings. He felt a wave of nausea and shook it off. He then saw Ginny lift his wand, but before she could call out the words, he kicked her in the elbow, making the wand go flying. Harry grabbed her sides and pinned her to the ground … now how to get the wand without leaving her? Harry had a split second to weigh out his choices, after that split second he jumped up and raced to the wand. He groped for it for a moment in the dark and then felt his fingers collide with something long and narrow … his wand! He grasped it and whirled around to face a bored looking Ginny; picking casually at pieces of grass sticking to her black attire. 

He struck his body in a duelling pose but it seemed that Ginny was making no pretences of moving towards her wand. What the hell? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion … was this a trick? Harry swallowed hard at his suddenly tight throat; it felt as if invisible restraints were contracting around his neck. Harry tried to swallow again. He felt a tremor in his left shoulder. What the…? 

  
Harry tried to fight the increasing way of nausea, his breathing was getting harder, heavier … Harry focused his eyes on Ginny. He tried to stand straight but started to feel a weakness slip through his body. He tried to feign stronger outward composure, holding the wand in a death-grip. "What are you…" he shocked himself with the sound of his voice, gone was the smooth flow of words he was usually accompanied with. This voice was raspy, choked … painful. 

Ginny just smiled at him serenely, Oh no … Harry tried his hardest to concentrate, willing his body to stand proud but the tremor in his shoulder gave a jerk and he screamed in agony. It was worse then the _Dor Schmerz_ spell, this was clawing away like a thousand … his entire body contracted and recoiled. Then suddenly as quick as it started, it stopped. He felt his arm go limp as if loosing all feelings, the nerves not reacting, lifeless. Dead.   
  
Harry watched with horror as his wand fell from the now loose grasp of his dead arm. He tried to bend down to retrieve it but the blood rush was too much and he fell to the ground shivering in ice-cold waves. Oh so cold … warmth … he needed warmth just then he felt a warm body come up close and hiss "Fool! You think the Be-Lexium didn't have any side effects? The 'killing' part perhaps?"

"You wont, get away with this…" Harry tried to go on but the breathing was becoming so hard … painful … He gritted his teeth in pain and wished it to go away … away … He could barely hear the voice any more but he felt a boot clad foot roll him over to his back.

Gin … Oh Ginny … How could you … Sleep … darkness … Stop the pain … nice simple slumber…

His eyes were heavy, it'd be so easy to sleep he thought idly but a final hiss caught him back "I already have you fool! Good bye Potter; my revenge has been honeysuckle sweet." He watched her figure loom over him and saw a flash of green, his final vision in the world of the living.

*****

****

A/N: Right then. Well you see … um; that's all I have done. I could bother writing more, but that would involve thinking … and right now my brain is one large vat of motor oil. 

Did you enjoy it? I do hope you did, I loved writing it when I did … just because I was doing something not wasting away hours. And once again thanks to MYSTIQUE and Tara. Take care all, and you'll know when there's another chapter up if you care. 

  
Ciao,

Nupil. 


End file.
